


Lay Your Hands on Me

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, NSFW, OngNiel is science, Ongniel, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Sweet as sugar, dance major daniel, dorky yet sassy ong, exhibitionist, fashion major ong, fuckboi daniel, hot hot hot, hot next door neighbor au, smut with feelings, smutty smutty, spicy like peppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: A blonde dance major moves in next door. Seongwoo fashion major falls in lust at first sight. How could he not when Mr. Hottie is fit like Adonis and always going shirtless with the curtains wide open? Little did he know the 'exhibitionist' is merely putting on a show. Daniel liked Princess Moles the moment he first saw him, asleep in a lacy white bed. And he's devised a genius, fool proof plan. Not only to get him in bed but hopefully to really get to know him as well.





	Lay Your Hands on Me

Lay Your Hands on Me

_Oh my, oh my, oh my god_

_This girl straight and this girl not_

_Tipsy off that peach Ciroc_

_Like la la la_

“Ugh, how did I forget to shut off the freaking alarm again? It’s Saturday… Ugh, shut up please….Why did I put the phone so dang far away again? You never learn Ong, do you…”

The pale boy with the messy dark brown locks grumbled as he tossed off the blankets he was just burrowed into and stumbled out of bed. He was trying to follow the pop song that was causing his ears to ache and his head to pound, but he was disoriented from lack of sleep. He had stayed up late trying to get his design homework done. He had no idea where he had tossed his blasted phone after the buzzing from his major group chat eventually drove him nuts. He could hardly see because his eyes were heavy and glued shut at the corners with gunk.

_Ching-a-lang-lang, ching-a-ling-a-lang-lang_

_Jeans so tight I could see loose change_

_Do your thang, thang, girl_

_Do that thang like la la la_

“I really gotta change that alarm tone. It’s so annoying to wake up to—ow! Damnit! Who even invented paper clips? Spawns of Satan, seriously!”

Seongwoo had bumped into the edge of his computer desk and then proceeded to fall back onto the pile of knocked over metal clips, one of which stabbed his instep. His eyes stung as he collapsed down on the chair, rubbing his foot and howling. It hurt like hell!

_Tell them pretty faced girls tryna grab each other_

_And them undercover freaks who ain’t nun’ but trouble_

_Baby, I’mma tell you some’ only ‘cause I love ya_

_People all around the world sexy motherfuckers_

“Mothertrucker that hurts! I’mma show you something ugly, I tell ya! Where is that flipping phone?” he spat out, glaring all around in desperation.

He finally spotted the culprit under his desk. It was flashing, the white numbers reading 7:08 am.

“Freaking hell, that’s early. Now to shut you up for good. Die, die, die!”

_Get ugly_

_Yeah, get ugly, baby_

_Get ugly_

_You’re too sexy—_

With a frantic swipe, the pesky sound was silenced and all was mostly right with the fashion design student’s world again. Seongwoo raised his head and closed his eyes, basking in the hard-earned quiet and peace. He felt a bit better, though his heart raced and his foot ached.

It wasn’t promising to be a good morning. Well, no weekend really was when you were a Senior in college, constantly swamped with mountains of homework. Assignments these days were like potatoes—they just seemed to grow on each other, multiplying in the seconds that he turned his head away to focus on something else for once in his life.

“If only something interesting happened in my life for once, something to break this monotonous routine…” Seongwoo let out a gloomy sigh before hopping back to his bed to get more shut eye.

He burrowed into the blankets, the warmth and coziness improving his mood instantly and bringing a youthful, sweet smile to his face.

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^=

“Ah, the music stopped. I liked that song.”

Daniel paused in unpacking his Marvel figurines to take his own phone out of his pocket. The song that he had been singing along with had come from the cracked open window just adjacent from his bedroom window. It must have been someone’s alarm, he realized, considering it had been shut off in the middle of the chorus, the best part.

He looked at his phone, wondering who was possibly waking up at around 7 am on a Saturday. If he hadn’t been up since dawn to help his mother move, taking all the boxes out of the moving truck to their respected rooms being the filial son he was, then he would have been sleeping in until at least 1 pm. Even longer if he had been up until dawn playing League of Legends with his buddies.

That was what was nice about being a dance major. He didn’t really have much traditional ‘homework.’ He had some general credit classes he had to take but it wasn’t required that he get higher than a C on the final grade so he didn’t bother with them so much.

His life was great, especially after moving. Their last place was in the basement of an old, run down shop and been mold-infested. This place was two-storied, considerably nwer, clean, rather quaint in its design, and the neighbors weren’t above, below, or right across the wall. It was an actual house with a small yard and a street without bums, drunks, and piles of trash, and the neighboring houses were separated with a gap, even if just barely more than a meter in distance.

Daniel searched the previous song in his phone and played it as he glanced curiously across space into the window of the neighboring house. White, lace curtains framing the large, square window were pinned with light pink ribbons. The desk, dresser, and bed were white and delicate as well. There were papers, pencils, erasers, and a ruler scattered across the desk. Each paper contained some half-finished sketch of people walking or dancing in unique, fancy clothes.

He figured the girl that lived there must be studying to be a fashion designer. She was likely in college and around his age. Daniel pondered if it was too old-fashioned to bring a house-warming gift to introduce himself. He wanted to become close with the neighbors around here, especially if there were people of college-age. They could share in stories, acquire a plus one to a cool party, attend college events, set up meetings with each other’s friends that might lead to new relationships.

There were tons of benefits to having friends from various colleges. For one, being friends with a fashion major would help him when he had to go shopping or wanted to try out a new style. Daniel had an interest in being stylish, but he didn’t know much about the world of fashion. It was incredibly broad, deep, and complex. He had merely shallow knowledge of it, having started dipping in with the equivalent of a sippy cup recently.

Daniel’s eyes widened as he moved more to the left and glanced towards the top of the bed where his new neighbor appeared to be sleeping, having ignored their alarm. He was shocked to come across a face that was clearly not a girl’s. It was a pale, sculpted, very handsome, rather pretty man with dark, wavy hair. Daniel’s eyes curiously roamed the button nose, kitten lips, groomed, naturally arched brows, prominent cheek bones, sharp jaw line, slight chin cleft, and impossibly long eyelashes while his mouth was gaped in awe. Studying a bit closer with the help of the zoom of his camera, he found that the man had three tiny moles in a triangle on his face that resembled a constellation. Now, wasn’t that just the prettiest thing…

Daniel’s happy smile wouldn’t quit. “Seems I hit the jackpot. I moved across from an angel.”

Having a pretty boy with a face that rivaled a movie star, who also looked incredibly sweet and adorable when sleeping, that was a hundred times better than a girl. He was also into fashion? That showed a high possibility that he was gay, which Daniel was thrilled about, since he was bi with a slightly stronger preference for boys.

Daniel bet that he dressed impeccably. He hoped that he was tall and waify as well. He liked his pretty boys tall, slim, well-dressed, and with gorgeous, cute smiles. He started working on a plan while watching his handsome neighbor sleep peacefully, humming along to the pop song playing from his phone still, the first piece of knowledge he had of a common interest between them.

“Things are going to be a lot of fun for us in the future, Princess Moles.”

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^= 

When Seongwoo woke up, his stomach was growling fiercely. It actually terrified him for a moment, making him think that the tiger he had been dreaming of was actually real and crawling up his bed to make him his dinner. He shot up and punched the lump of blankets, relieved to discover it contained nothing but air.

_Grrrr._

“Jeez, tummy, chill. You had a lot for dinner too. Why are you always hungry? At this rate, I’m gonna get fat and we can’t have that. Gotta stay slim for my future Mr. Perfect, wherever he is.”

Seongwoo stretched and lazily slipped out of bed, then slowly hopped to the windows, staying off his injured foot. The sun was high in the sky, suggesting it was late afternoon.

“What a waste of a beautiful day, Sleeping Pabo…” Seongwoo grumbled, hitting his temple and shaking his head.

He could have taken Shu Shu out for a walk, went on a run, rode his bike, flew his drone in the park. Instead, he was going to spend another day glued to his chair finishing his Fall Festival designs, his butt getting flatter than it already, matching the square, flattened shape of the chair’s bottom.

“Oh? Seems like Mrs. Park’s place finally got a buyer. Looks like a Korean woman. Has she really moved that all by herself? Should I go help?”

He looked down at his foot that was sporting a large bruise. He could barely put weight on it without it aching. How could he possibly lift boxes up stairs right now? As much as he wanted to be a kind neighbor and welcome her to the neighborhood, he wouldn’t be much help now and she would surely think he was making up some excuse and just being lazy or a total baby complaining about hurting himself on a paper clip of all things. That wouldn’t leave a good impression.

He decided it would be better if he brought something over there later and said hello. Maybe with his mom and sister, a big family event. His mother made some fantastic cookies and homemade plum juice, that would be perfect.

 _Grrrrrrrrrr._ Speaking of food!

“Alright, alright. I’m going. Stop your bitching.”

Seongwoo pat his stomach, scowling at his green alligator pajamas. Weren’t alligators supposed to be quiet? He wondered curiously if an alligator bite was really strong enough to break bones as he wandered down the stairs like a sloth.

_I left you a sandwich, be grateful, ya lazy bum! *mehrong_

There was a note in sparkly purple gel pen left on a plastic wrapped plate inside the fridge. He figured they had gone out, his mother to her usual church events that seemed to be occurring every weekend and his sister to go out shopping and drinking coffee with her friends. He was home alone in the afternoons, as usual.

At night, they would be back to eat whatever his mother had picked up on the way home. They would chat and watch some TV or a movie like the happy, tight-nit family they were(minus his long-gone good-for-nothing father).

He smiled warmly as he took out the sandwich and stuck out his tongue, mimicking the cartoon character his talented sister had drawn. She was also an art major, specializing more in sketching and computer graphics. She looked similar to him and was almost as tall, but she wasn’t nearly as sweet and calm as he was. She was the wild troublemaker of the family, the busy, extra social, drama queen who was on her second college attempt.

Seongwoo was the sometimes funny introvert that had only a few close friends and preferred to spend his free time strolling outside, reading, drawing, and writing. He also talked to his friends in cafes too, usually after classes were finished to wind down from the grueling day. Then it was back to the grind with the mountains of assignments they had. He hadn’t hung out much with his few close friends since he became a Senior and the stress was really starting to take toll.

As usual, he stuffed down his growing ball of panic and fatigue to focus on the thing he needed to do right in front of him. That was to scarf down this bad boy and calm the snarling monster taking home in his tummy.

After he ate the delicious sandwich and gulped down a glass of his favorite drink, the plum juice his mother was known for that he had practically grown up on, Seongwoo went back upstairs to his room. The sun was even higher. The moving truck outside was gone. The new neighbor woman was no where to be seen, likely organizing her things in the lower floor with whatever men in the house had been helping her move.

Looking across into the bedroom that had been occupied before by Mrs. Park’s ten-year-old granddaughter only on the occasional weeks when she came over to visit while her parents went elsewhere, Seongwoo noticed some boxes stacked against the wall. He wondered who was going to be living across from him. If they were going to be there permanently and if in the case of an older girl, then he would need to start drawing the curtains, especially when he changed. He didn’t want to ruin her eyes, or worse yet have any teenage girls fawning over him. Or any girls or women of any age in fact. Since girls in general either creeped him out or bored him.

He had and likely always would prefer the company—and the arms—of men. Though it had been ages since he’d had a boyfriend because he was too busy to go out and meet anyone new. Even if he had someone, he doubted that he would be able to satisfy them since he’d probably hardly ever be able to go out on dates. It would be nice to have someone that he could relieve his stress and then enjoy some cuddles with afterwards though, maybe someone living close by or attending the same school.

Seongwoo closed his eyes and clasped his hands together, praying to no one in particular, “Please be a hottie my age that’s into casual sex and isn’t a total psycho. I’m so ready to be out of this drought and I seriously need a release for this stress and boredom before I completely explode…”

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^= 

Seongwoo stretched and rubbed his sore neck and shoulders, finally looking up after hours of studying his sketches and adding the final touching strokes. His eyes flew open when he glanced out the window. His body froze, but it was not growing colder in the least. His jaw dropped.

“Holy shit. God exists. Hallelujah, amen!”

Before him, within the square frame, clearly visible with the lights on inside stood the epitome of Zeus himself. His new neighbor—Seongwoo assumed and hoped—was god-level handsome, manly, tall, and extremely fit. How did he know that? Because he had just stripped off his shirt in front of his very eyes.

Seongwoo barely tore his eyes away from his back and the sideways flash of abs before he got a nosebleed. Attractive men he felt should be appreciated ever so slowly from top to bottom, just like you would with a look on the runway. You had to appreciate the minute details, have your excitement and awe increase as you traveled down and let the view of the main point of the masterpiece come into your eye bit by bit, and then a second look all at once for the final ‘oomph’ factor. That was how art was meant to be appreciated. And this man was indeed high-quality art that needed to be put on display for the world to see while he got a free private show.

“Who on Earth did I save in a past life to receive a gift like this? He’s an eye-gasm, hot damn…” Seongwoo murmured in breathless awe.

The man was tall, possibly taller than himself. He had blonde hair that had been straightened, covering his eyebrows. His ears were both pierced, sporting dangling silver crosses. His skin was golden and flawless except for his face was slightly paler, especially around his fluffy cheeks that suggested he hadn’t yet grown out of his baby fat, suggesting he was young. He had not a single pinch of body fat elsewhere, especially on his rather short waist.

His eyes were almond shaped, dark brown, beautifully tipped at the ends. His lips were plush, naturally red, incredibly lush and slightly heart shaped. He had a nicely shaped nose and jawline. His face was sort of sexy-cute overall. His body though, there was not a cute detail about it. Seongwoo had hardly ever seen a body like that, even in the Playgirl magazines and calendars he liked to jerk off too here and there. Not an Asian pretty boy anyway. Mr. Hottie had ridiculously wide shoulders, a thick neck, huge biceps, defined muscles all over his back. Every time he moved minutely, Seongwoo gasped and bit his finger as he stared on endlessly.

The man turned, looking down as if searching for something, scratching his head with a look of confusion. His biceps grew nearly doubled and the veins in his arms stuck out. Seongwoo got a full-on view of small, pert, brown nipples that were hard from the chilly air coming in from his open window. The best parts though were those prize-winning, one of a kind chocolate like, rock-hard, chiseled abs.

Seongwoo wanted to take pictures of them. He wanted to run his fingers over them and scratch them. He wanted to lick and bite at them all over, especially the bottom ones between the two deep lines that led straight down past the black band of his boxers to the holy grail that by the looks of the rest of his build was going to be heavenly well-endowed and thick.

Seongwoo grimaced as he tasted cold, bitter glass instead of warm, salty, sun-kissed skin like he had been imagining. He had caressed the window and licked it without realizing what he was doing. He jumped away and smacked himself, his face flaming in embarrassment.

“Shit, what am I doing? You might have been seen, you dummy! Don’t be so obviously thirsty. Ugh, it’s so hot in here now….”

Seongwoo fanned himself, pacing around his room in circles.

“Don’t look. DON’T. Don’t be creepy. You wouldn’t like someone doing that to you. He probably didn’t notice that you’re here, that’s why. Or he thinks whatever of it since you’re a guy. Sure, you would do the same. He doesn’t know you’re gay. That’s all. It’s not like he’s baiting you. Don’t look, dammit. It would be creepy and ruin your chances.”

He spoke this mantra to himself over and over again, literally having to put up his hands around his eyes like blinders. It was still impossible not to peek through his fingers here and there. He was a man that had been going through months of drought, not having a nice body to look at in well…ever honestly. No one that he had fooled around with had ever looked like THAT. Usually that sort of incredibly tempting manliness was a straight guy thing. He could hardly control himself.

Seongwoo knelt by his bed, clasped his hands together and shook them while looking up at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure if this would do anything but it was worth a shot. His prayer earlier had been answered, after all. He was most definitely going to service every Sunday from now on. He wouldn’t try to get out of it and he wouldn’t play Candy Crush while the sermon was preaching anymore either.

“Ugh, please don’t let him be straight. Can I ask for one more favor, God? I know I’m being selfish. But pretty please. I’ve been really good, right? I get all A’s and I hardly drink this past year. Throw me one little bone here? He’s so fucking hot—oh, woops, sorry for the cursing...”

After five more minutes of sincere, clean prayer and peeking to see that the shirtless blonde god hadn’t turned into bubbles and returned to the sea like in fairytales, Seongwoo got back to his work. It wasn’t easy though. After thirty minutes, he had hardly made any progress. He would swear that he was going to do work and stop looking up. Then every other minute, he was finding some excuse and couldn’t seem to control his eye or neck muscles.

The hot neighbor wasn’t doing anything special. He was merely packing and arranging things. Shirtless. The fly of his ripped jeans unbuttoned, his perfect, strong hands sliding through his silky sunny locks, his sharp, pink tongue lapping habitually at his plump, glistening lips, his muscles flexing and shivering with every subtle movement, his thick, honey thighs bending, contracting as he squatted and stood.

“Christ! You’re bending over now? Turn just a bit to the right then. Yes, that’s good, baby. Very good. Daddy likes…”

Seongwoo drooled, biting at the end of his pencil and smirking, a hand lazily running along his pajamad thigh as he leered at the blonde’s plump jeaned ass as he bent over to get some things out of a box. It turned out to be a collection of baseball caps and a skateboard. A hip-hop loving boarder? Yes, that sort of fit. It was also extra hot. He liked that style. Almost as much as he liked a top-grade set of abs. This man just got more perfect as if God had personally designed him for Seongwoo’s preferences.

He hungrily bit at his pencil, leaving indents all along the length, his assignment totally ignored the past three minutes. Seongwoo couldn’t seem to help staring, fascinated by every miniscule thing that the blonde did. He was now putting his clothes into his closet. Seongwoo liked what he saw. The man had some fashion sense and he didn’t only go for cheap, boring items that other college students might have because they were broke half the time.

He was debating did he want to see the man put those clothes on or did he want to see him take more articles of clothing off. Of course, the later option would win out when he was at this level of insanely thirsty, his body feeling like he’d been in a sauna for hours. He was the equivalent of one of his favorite foods now, steamed sweet potatoes.

The next item on Mr. Hottie’s agenda was to set up his bed. That took him thirty minutes and it was a joy to behold. There was something about men working with wood, holding a hammer, banging on nails that was so sensual. By the time the blonde was twirling the hammer, smiling with satisfaction at his woodwork job well done, his golden skin glittering with a sheen of sweat and probably smelling like a pheromone forest, Seongwoo was on his last nerve. He bit his lip hard and palmed his erection under the desk as if he watching porn instead of just some innocent, normal daily event.

That was when the blonde decided to look into his room and their eyes met. He smirked and seemed to flex and turn his body so his abs were tauter and more visible, like he knew what was going through Seongwoo’s mind and he wanted to taunt him. Seongwoo thought it was his imagination playing naughty, evil tricks on him though.

Just a second later, the man tucked the hammer onto the loop of his jeans and went out the bedroom door without another glance in his room. Proving that their eyes meeting hadn’t meant anything.

“Oh, thank God he didn’t see me eye-fucking him. I should really be careful. That was so, so wrong…”

Seongwoo was grateful that he had been spared a humiliating moment this time. He really didn’t want his first encounter with the hottie to be him coming out as a total pervert who didn’t respect privacy and spent his days leering through bedroom windows. If that had happened, he might make the other uncomfortable, resulting in a cancellation of his private peep shows.

He vowed to be subtler if that were to ever happen again. Which he prayed it did, with all his heart. To stop the temptation and keep his luck going, Seongwoo drew his curtains.

“Crap, when I am ever going to finish this?” he groaned as he looked down at his abandoned, incomplete drawings.

Because of being constantly distracted while he was working, he had messed up one of his designs quite terribly so that the skirt looked like chicken scratch that his professor might just smack him with her metal pointer with if she saw. He would have to erase the whole bottom half and start again. That would set him back another hour. He wasn’t going to be able to do anything between church service tomorrow and the regular family movie time.

They would be watching re-runs on TV of Harry Potter 5 and 6. He couldn’t miss that. He loved the battle scenes too much. Plus, Hermione in those movie’s acting and styling were on point.

“I should have just majored in dance, ugh. They have it so much easier!” he complained, furiously erasing while tugging at his still messy, bird’s nest like hair.

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^=

For the next several days, Seongwoo was living in literal hell. After school, he would come home, hoping that his mother had made cookies so he could bring them next door and finally get acquainted with the man of his dreams(literally). He would then get extremely frustrated with her when she said she hadn’t yet had the time and she would do it the next day. He would work on his homework, go down for dinner and some TV, then he would retire early.

While working on his assignments, he would look up every here and there hopefully. The blonde Mr. Hottie would eventually show up. He only ever saw him at night after the sun set. It seemed that he woke up before him. Though Seongwoo was trying to wake up a bit earlier every day, he had yet to catch sight of him in the morning.

Every night without fail, as long as Seongwoo stayed up to a decent hour, he would see the guy strip off his shirt as soon as he got in his room. He did everything shirtless, as if he was too hot and being bare-skinned was second nature.

Seongwoo had never seen someone so confident and comfortable with their body. He himself didn’t like stripping down to take a shower and he always avoided looking below the neck in the bathroom mirror unless it was to check out a new bruise or cut he’d managed to acquire from who knew where thanks to his clumsiness.

Sometimes Mr. Hottie played video games. Every once in a blue moon he did homework and studied. Usually he played with his cats or watched movies and dramas, always snacking on something unhealthy.

Seongwoo wondered if tonight would be any different. He alternated between looking at the time on his phone, across the window, and at his sketches he was asked to re-do and color. He was working with colored pencils today and dressed up still, not wanting to be caught in pajamas with his hair a mess if the guy happened to look over here again.

Seongwoo thought maybe he had glanced this way on occasion, but Mr. Hottie’s expressions didn’t give much away. It seemed like he just randomly glanced in that general direction from time to time but had yet to notice that every night the next-door neighbor was sitting at his desk for hours and frequently glancing into his window.

Seongwoo wasn’t sure if he felt grateful about that or disappointed. Each night he would tell himself that he wasn’t going to ogle and then proceeded to epically fail those promises to himself. He had even attempted to study while sitting on his instead, but he had still found himself inching forward to be able to see through his peripherals, as if some invisible ventriloquist was controlling him.

“Focus, Ong, don’t wanna be here all night yet again…”

He was lucky if he got four hours of sleep these days. The guy turned off his lights pretty late, plus he still had to complete his homework, and then he was turned on and plagued with naughty dreams that had him tossing and turning the rest of the night, not getting deep into the rem cycle like he needed. Seongwoo was feeling like a zombie.

He became revitalized as soon as he saw the neighbor appear though, like magic. The guy was an energizer, his vitamin, a second sun providing vitamin D. The guy’s smile was as radiant as the sun and the golden tone of his skin reminded him of it as well. The fatigue and growing irritation at his stressful, routine life flew away as soon as he spotted the neighbor enter his bedroom.

That moment, Seongwoo’s face lit up as Mr. Hottie smiled broadly. He was in a navy and red jersey with a backwards black cap on, exposing his forehead and hiding his blonde hair. He had a tan kitten tucked under one arm and a skateboard under the other. Seongwoo’s eyes couldn’t decide where to linger—the defined, bulging bicepts, the adorable kitten that was pawing and meowing at her owner for attention, or that gorgeous smile. He settled for the kitten because that was the healthier of the three for his sanity.

Mr. Hottie leaned the board up against his dresser, turned on the TV, and then took his cat to the bed. Seongwoo had to roll his chair to the far end of his desk in order to see him from there. He could only see from his chest down. The kitten was sitting there, kneading at his clothes, going around in circles as the man scratched her. Then she curled up in a ball and got comfortable.

“Wah, lucky kitty. I wonder what his chest feels like. What do you have to do to be reborn as a cat?” Seongwoo murmured, green with envy.

He watched those strong, long fingered, veiny hands stroke the kitten’s back in awe, a pile of dripping drool starting to form on the corner of his sketch paper. There wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t give or sell—even his kidneys—to have his head or other things stroked by those lovely hands.

“Fu—Really, that’s all it takes now? I’m so desperate, it’s pathetic, ugh…” Seongwoo muttered in disgust as he saw that his jeans had pitched a tent in the last minute.

The guy didn’t even have to take his shirt off now to get to him, apparently. All he needed to do was play around with a damn kitten. Seongwoo was completely whipped and thirsty as heck. He decided to move to the bed to calm himself and regroup so he’d be able to work on his assignment.

“Oh, there he goes. Ladies and Gents, the show has started. Dun tsk, dun tsk…” Seongwoo made background club music as his neighbor stripped off his jersey.

The kitten had finished his nap and taken off elsewhere. The blonde had turned off the TV but he didn’t go for his laptop or his computer like he normally would.

“What are you up to now?” Seongwoo asked curiously, then groaned like he’d been punched in the stomach. “Shit, so you can dance? Well, I’m utterly screwed. Hello sleep, it was nice knowing you.”

The blonde had turned on some music and started free style B-boying. Seongwoo banged the table and bit his fist when Mr. Hottie flipped, then got on the floor and started spinning rapidly with his legs up.

“Oh, come on now! You can do flares! That’s just unfair!”

After he finished spinning, the blonde dancer stood up, stroking a hand through his hair. He wasn’t even out of breath or looking labored, like he just pulled that sort of stunt a hundred times a day so it was as easy as walking to him.

Seongwoo fanned himself, steam nearly coming out of his ears, as he ogled up and down the guy’s front. Those abs were the most delicious treat he wanted to scratch and bite all over, but Seongwoo was better at controlling himself so he didn’t have any more foreplay sessions with his window. His thumb was tucked into his black Reebok trainers, slightly tugging down the band so Seongwoo got a good glimpse of his pointed hip and the dip underneath leading to a shadow of hair beyond that of his happy trail.

“Fine as fuck…” he groaned, chewing on his fingers and stamping his feet, barely containing himself.

One of his hands he was sitting on to prevent himself from touching anywhere inappropriate because that would make things all the creepier. He felt guilty enough for just watching and fantasizing. Usually he had a party with his hands only after the man had clearly gone to sleep and he was no longer visible. He didn’t dare to get off to the sight in real time, though he could very easily.

Mr. Hottie kept wickedly playing with his boxers, wearing a smirk as he looked through his phone. Seongwoo could faintly hear through their slightly cracked windows that he had changed the song. He set down the phone and started dancing again, facing a mirror above his bed. Seongwoo could tell this time he was dancing by routine and it wasn’t fully perfect yet.

He stopped, shook his head, and restarted the song a few times, pausing to think over or redo the moves he wasn’t sure on. The fifth time, he went through the routine all the way through and nodded in satisfaction. His beautiful skin covering those chiseled, convulsing muscles was decorated with a glistening thick sheen of sweat now.

Seongwoo licked his dry lips and gulped, craving something salty. He cursed as the blonde got on the floor in plank position and started pushing his large body up and down, doing push-ups with his flexing, broad back in full view.

Seongwoo dug his fingers hard into his legs, then sitting on both hands, hissing through gritted teeth. “Now you’re working out? Cut a gay guy some slack! Have mercy on my soul. Fucking hell. I’m not surviving the night…”

It didn’t end there, unfortunately. The guy faced the window, watching something funny on his laptop as he worked his biceps with dumbells. Then, he sat in a chair, bending his legs and doing crunches with his abs bulging and hardening before Seongwoo’s very eyes. An hour went by in a flash and Seongwoo had not done a stroke of work because his eyes were widened, blood-shot, and glued to the adult movie happening through his window frame.

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^=

“You having a rough week?”

“Why do you look more and more like a panda?”

“Are you sick? I can bring you the notes if you need to skip a day.”

His friends Minhyun, Jaehwan, and Jisung who were also fashion majors and took most of the same classes with him expressed their concern one day after class on their way to the dining hall. Seongwoo gave an exasperated sigh and ran a hand over his face.

“I’m not sick but I’m not okay, to be honest. There’s this hot guy that moved next door. And he’s an exhibitionist. He spends the whole night without his shirt on and the curtains wide open with the lights on. I can’t help staring at him. Then it takes me ages to get my homework done and I keep fantasizing about him. Every night it’s torture and I’m barely catching a wink of sleep. I’m becoming a freaking zombie.”

They rubbed his shoulders and pat his back in comfort.

“Why don’t you close your curtains?” Minhyun suggested. “You don’t have to see all that.”

“But what if I WANT to see all that? You don’t understand, he’s really, really hot. Hotter than the desert and volcanoes sort of hot. I’ve never seen someone so gorgeous and fit and, ugh, my feelings are killing me…”

Jaehwan ruffled his hair as he stuffed his head in his hands and fake cried. “So you have the hots for him, okay. Do you like him? If you like him, just go talk to him.”

Seongwoo groaned and jutted out his lower lip while his kitten lips curved downward at the corners, making his famous ‘hing’ expression. “It’s not that simple. I don’t have any logical reason to go over there just yet. My mom’s not being helpful because she just won’t make the cookies like I asked. And how could I like the guy if I haven’t even talked to him?”

“Just make them yourself then,” Jisung suggested.

“Yeah, right. Like I could. I’m not like you, hyung. I’m a clutz and I suck at math. That doesn’t seem like a good sign for the kitchen.”

“True, but it’s not that hard. Even Jaehwan can cook following a recipe.”

“Right, even I can—hey, what do you mean ‘even’? I’m offended,” Jaehwan huffed.

“Don’t be offended, Jjaenie. He meant it with in the best, most loving way,” Minhyun reassured, rubbing the mandu-cheeked boy’s neck and smiling sweetly.

“Exactly, I mean it with love,” Jisung insisted, winking at the snickering Seongwoo. “Why don’t you just try today and see how it goes? After you meet him, you might stop being attracted to him because he’s boring and dumb and arrogant. Who knows.”

Seongwoo nodded, feeling better and glad that he had confessed his troubles to his friends, even if his terrible thirstiness was slightly embarrassing to admit to.

“Yeah, you’re right. No harm in at least trying. Assuming I know where the fire extinguisher is and the bad batches don’t end up poisoning Shu Shu when noona feeds them to him.”

“If it doesn’t work out or you chicken out, then join us for a meet up next weekend.”

“Will there be girls?” Seongwoo made a face like a ‘yuck’ sticker.

“Girls and guys both. From the college next door. There could be swingers. At least it’s good for you to make friends and converse with someone who’s not family or drawn on paper, right?”

Seongwoo sighed, kicking a rock down the sidewalk absently. “Yeah, you’re right. Seniors have got zilch social life. I miss just chatting about random things. I might be in.”

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^=

Seongwoo decided when he got home to have faith in his mother this one last time. “Mom~ I’m home!”

“Hello dear. Did you have a good day?”

He rolled his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen. He didn’t smell anything sweet so he already had an inkling he was going to be disappointed again.

Seongwoo muttered grumpily, terrible mood and attitude apparent, “I never do. I don’t know why you bother to ask. Freaking social customs.”

“Aigoo. You have to ask that sort of thing, Seongwoo. It’s part of being polite. Even with that face of yours, you won’t attract anyone with rudeness.”

He shrugged before giving her a hug. “It worked with others.”

“Hmm, I don’t think it’s going to work with the boy next door though. I met him and he’s really sweet and polite and helps his single mother out. He’s such an adult, compared to my son who’s stuck in adolescence.”

Seongwoo froze. She playfully hit him on the back and winked. “That’s why you were going on and on about these cookies, right? You like him. Of course, he’s quite the specimen. Right up your alley. I know my son’s type.”

“I don’t…That’s not the reason…Um, don’t tell him, please? Or his mother. That would be so humiliating. I will have to move away and then you will be stuck with noona and you know she doesn’t do a thing around the house…”

Seongwoo was flushing furiously, scratching at his head, embarrassed and worried after being found out. His mother had always been sharp, but at this point he had to admit her intelligence and sense were at a much higher level than he’d thought. How had she figured that out just by asking her to make some cookies for him? Was she an ex-agent?

She affectionately pinched his cheek, though there was hardly any fat there to grab. “Did you really have to make up an excuse to talk to him? You could have just said hello through your windows. You guys both leave it open.”

“I’m too shy. He’s too hot. I need an excuse when it’s someone out of my league….” He admitted, looking down bashfully.

His mother snorted and slapped him hard on the back, being much stronger than her frame and height suggested. She had destroyed his male pride several times when he challenged her to arm wrestling matches.

“Nonsense. I was just teasing you earlier. My son’s not out of league for anyone. You take after your father with a bit of magic that I don’t even know where it came from. You’re as gorgeous as a model. That handsome boy’s probably been ogling you right back when you were occupied elsewhere.”

Seongwoo highly doubted that, seeing as he had rarely seen the guy glance his way for more than a second.

“The reason I’m happy is that I win the bet. Your sister insisted that you wouldn’t be such a romantic fool to like someone just having seen them across the window and that you were just having a sweet craving as usual. But I knew something was fishy. Now I’ve made an extra 100,000 won.”

His jaw dropped nearly to the floor. “Really mom? You’re betting on your son’s failed love life?”

“Uh, yeah,” she replied with the ‘duh’ sort of tone that teenagers would use.

Seongwoo just stared at her aghast, hands on his hips. “Seriously, no wonder I’m rude and childish. I’ve grown up with a total lack of love or help.”

“Oh, rubbish. You are old enough to help yourself. Parents shouldn’t interfere with their kid’s relationships. My parents did it and I absolutely hated it. That’s how I rebelled and got stuck with your irresponsible, flaky father. I really was going to make them once you admitted it but I’m late running errands. The dry-cleaning shop is going to close in an hour. Your sister wants her leather jacket as soon as possible. You can just make it yourself. See? I set it all up.”

Sure enough, the recipe and cooking utensils were out on the counter. “It’s simple. Good luck.”

“But, Mom—” he started to whine with his lower lip jutting out.

She silenced him with a peck and a pat on the cheek. “Go get him, tiger. We don’t allow rejects in this house. Don’t come back if he gives you any answer but ‘hell yes’.”

“Are we really related? Can we not be?” Seongwoo grumbled as she left her helpless with most kitchen related things son there in an instant without a look back.

He decided he had no choice to just get cracking on his first baking attempt, following the recipe the best he could and praying for the best result. He couldn’t spare hours on this because he had homework after all. As freaking usual.

“Fuck my life...Well, it certainly gets more action than I do, don’t it?” he laughed sarcastically as he picked up the large plastic bowl and paper, glaring at the words in his mother’s girly, cursive writing style.

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^=

Seongwoo rubbed his nose, getting some flour on his face—unaware--as he looked at the next thing he needed to put in the bowl to mix. He needed a cup of sugar. He started pouring from the paper bag, concentrating with furrowed brows as the white, sparkling powder went into the measuring cup along the corner. He didn’t want to spill and have to scoop out the surplus amount like he had with the salt. He wondered if he needed to add more sugar in order to balance out the saltiness, thinking it was still likely that he had too much.

“Shoot, that’s only half a cup. Where does mom keep the extra bags?”

As expected, since his mother wasn’t good at planning ahead and disliked buying in bulk, they had no extra bags of sugar. He would have to go to the store. Or…

“Ah-ha! That’s a genius idea.” Seongwoo had a sudden brain blast. “It’s a bit cliché, but that’s how neighbors often meet in movies. I can just borrow some and use it as an excuse to chat. Perfect!”

Seongwoo ran into the bathroom to touch up his make-up and iron and re-twist some strands of hair so the comma style was just right--alluring, mysterious, sexy but without looking obvious that he had been trying hard. Just like he preferred. It was the ultimate hairstyle and got him the most compliments and second looks. He felt the most confident when he was rocking his hair and dressed from head to toe in slimming, chic black.

“You’re looking dreamy, Ong. Let’s get it! Be brave, it’s no big deal!”

He grabbed the measuring cup after dumping out the sugar and skipped out the door.

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^=

“Don’t be nervous. This is nothing. Just casual. You’re here to borrow sugar and welcome them to the neighborhood. Breathe…”

Seongwoo took several deep breaths, pressing down on his racing heart. Then, he gathered his wits and courage to finally knock on the door after standing on the doorstep for several minutes psyching himself up.

“Coming~”

Oh, thank god, it was Mr. Hottie’s mother. He wouldn’t be attacked by godlike visuals all at once. The short, plump woman opened with kind eyes and a bright, cute smile. She looked quite young and friendly. There was something immediately likable about her.

“Hello there! You’re the neighbor woman’s boy, right? Oh my, you’re certainly handsome.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Seongwoo flushed and smiled as wide as he could, bowing politely.

“It’s I should that be thankful. You are a pure healing resort for my eyes, dear.” She giggled like a schoolgirl, puffy cheeks turning rosier than her make-up, starry eyes stuck upwards at his face.

Seongwoo decided he liked her right away. She was just as endearing as she looked, possibly more so. His first impression was that she was pretty similar to his mother. Sweet, friendly, funny, bold, and acted younger than her age. They must have been friends instantly.

“My eyes were not so well earlier but after I saw you, Ma’am, I think that I have perfect vision. It’s magical,” he naturally flirted, gesturing to her cute face and daring to tuck a strand of permed black hair behind her ear.

She flushed deeper, covering her mouth with one hand in a dainty fashion and giggling. “Wah, you are such a flatterer too. Tall, handsome, smart, talented, and sweet. Your mother was blessed. Must be because she’s so devoted to the Lord.”

“Ah, did you guys talk about church? My mother practically lives there. Sometimes I have to call her to remind her to come home,” he joked.

“Right, she said something similar. I went to the same place and met her there. She was extremely welcoming and helpful and introduced me to half the church already. It’s great to have kind neighbors to help adjust. I like being active with devoted church goers as well. What can I do for you, Seongwoo?”

He wasn’t that surprised that she knew his name. His mother had a tendency to brag about him and show off his pictures, saying ‘Our handsome Seongwoo’ this and ‘Our angel Seongwoo’ that instead of just calling him son. Probably because he was the sort that never got into trouble and had continued being a devout Christian his entire life.

“It’s nothing much. I don’t want to impose. I was making cookies for my mother, you see. It seems we’re short on sugar and I was hoping to make them before she gets back form running errands. I’m pressed for time so walking all the way to the store is a bit…”

“Ah, say no more. The Kangs bake a lot because we have a huge sweet tooth. There’s certainly enough sugar for you, not that someone as sweet as you needs more…” she joked brightly while laughing and waving him in.

“Sorry for imposing. I’ll be coming in for a brief moment,” Seongwoo murmured politely as he walked in and took off his shoes.

His eyes scanned the living room he found himself in. It seemed they had almost finished moving in. It was decorated to be warm, colorful, and cozy, and he could see the evidence of the cats living here. They were treated like royalty with their own beds and towers to play on. A calico colored one was smiling at him from the top of the tallest tower. The tan kitten had been climbing up from the bottom scampered under the couch in fear at the stranger.

Seongwoo chuckled and waved to them. The woman watched on with an affectionate, pleased grin.

“You like cats?”

“I like all animals, Ma’am.”

“Ah, that’s good. My son is addicted. He brought all these girls home. I tell him to stop and we’re not getting anymore but he’s hard to say no to when he really wants something. You should say hi. You’re around the same age. Let me get him. Hey, Daniel! Come down and greet the neighbor boy!”

Seongwoo froze, a nervous chill running through him.

“Sure, coming! One second!”

Seongwoo was surprised by the speed with which Mr. Hottie, whose real name was Kang Daniel (well that was certainly fitting and sexy), jogged down the stairs as soon as he was called. Seongwoo wasn’t sure if he was scared of his mother or excited to meet him, but he was hoping for the later.

Today he was dressed in black and yellow flannel, white cap turned to the front over his shaggy blond bangs, silver studs, black skinny jeans with cuts on the thighs, and socks with cat faces. Seongwoo almost snorted to see they were Hello Kitty, covering his mouth shyly, mostly to hide his ecstatic grin.

His heart was pounding against his ribs as nerves got the best of him. Those sweet, warm, chocolate covered almond eyes were looking directly at him with curiosity, for the first time. His plump, heart shaped lips curved up, revealing sparkling white teeth and a large, adorable dimple. His huge grin made his eyes crinkle up until they almost closed. He was so gorgeous in real life!

I’m–

Fuck, what is air again?

“Hello, nice to meet you. I’m your new neighbor, Kang Daniel, a junior. Please take care of me.”

More breath-taking grins, a feeling of purity, openness, and friendliness. Seongwoo blushed furiously and bowed, praying he kept it cool and didn’t stutter.

“I’m Ong Seongwoo, a senior. Nice to meet you and please take care of me as well.”

They shook hands and both lingered, eyes widening and mouths gaping for a moment at the contact, sparks igniting between the both of them immediately. This made Daniel’s mother smile mischievously and giggle behind her plump, daintily raised hand. Seongwoo felt like his feet were glued to the floor and he was being steamed from inside out like a meat bun.

“Ah, I forgot about the laundry. I need to go fold it right now. Daniel, show Seongwoo to the sugar!”

“Uh, yeah, sure…” Daniel replied after some hesitation, fidgeting with his hands after finally letting Seongwoo’s hand go and the tips of his ears turning red.

“Sorry to impose. I’m making cookies. I just need a tiny bit….” Seongwoo muttered, mortified when he heard his shaky voice crack from the dreadful nerves.

Damn, and I was doing so well thus far!

“Nope, no problem. I love cookies but I can’t really bake. Just cook a bit.” Daniel smiled, making Seongwoo squint and look away from the sheer brightness.

Jeez, he needed sunglasses when faced with that smile.

“I can’t cook or bake. This is my first attempt, so I suppose it will turn out awful at best. What sort of thing can you cook?”

Daniel easily reached the top cupboard above their fridge without fully straightening out his arm. Seongwoo realized he was taller. His breath hitched as he saw his arm veins pop out and his bicep bulge, his shirt riding up to reveal the plumpest bubble butt. He swallowed pooling spit and bit on his lip, imagining pulling those tight pants down and biting into the succulent flesh, mesmerized by the shape of it.

“Bring over the first batch and I’ll be your sacrifice taste tester then. I can cook top-notch ramen and fried rice. I’m still working on my mediocre steak and spaghetti.”

Daniel grabbed the bag of sugar finally after what was really too much time for Seongwoo to ogle and fantasize with the man leaving himself so utterly unguarded. He put it on the counter and gestured for the brunette to have at it. Seongwoo stepped forward, maintaining as safe a distance as was possible from the blonde though his itching feet were demanding he slide more to the left, and plopped the measuring cup on the counter.

“Hmm, sounds good. Now I’m hungry, meanie~” Seongwoo attempted to joke with a light tone, but he knew that it sounded a bit forced.

Daniel leaned on the fridge, muscles popping out as he crossed his arms, making Seongwoo’s mouth dry and heart thump hard and fast. He tore his eyes away and focused on opening the bag, cursing his shaking hands and telltale flush.

“If you had time, I’d say you want some ramen before you go but that has connotations.”

“What sort of… Oh…” Seongwoo flushed dark and his hands shook while pulling open the crack of the dainty paper bag.

Looking down with suspicion, he gasped as he saw that he had sprouted a very apparent boner. Daniel looked there as well, as if he were curious what the issue was. Seongwoo turned to hide it, tugging at the bag, but he was almost certain he had been a second too late. The corner of the bag ripped and sugar spilled out onto the counter.

Seongwoo cursed, “Oh, shit. That was clumsy of me.”

“Ah, sincha, Ongcheongie!” Daniel lightly exclaimed, hurrying to sweep up the sugar from the floor while fighting off the kitten that had rushed over to eat it.

Seongwoo pouted, feeling like a fool even though he was grateful that Daniel didn’t seem angry. He grabbed the kitten in an attempt to at least help. Daniel chuckled as he calmly swept up the mess, then poured the sugar into the bag himself.

“You are really quite clumsy. Is this how much you need?”

“Yeah…”

Seongwoo set down the cat and took the bag, looking down and still sulky. Daniel reached out and pat the top of his head. His hands were incredibly gentle and warm. Seongwoo looked up with a surprised expression, then his lips slowly curved up into a much too obviously delightful grin.

“I wasn’t angry earlier, you know? Or trying to insult you. I just think that nickname suits you. It’s unique and cute. Why don’t we be friends? Even though you’re a year older, it doesn’t really feel right to call you hyung. I’d like to be close since we’re just right next door. You can call me Niellie, see?” he suggested, cocking his head and looking like an innocent, cute puppy.

Seongwoo bit his lip and nodded, his eyes drifting now they were close up to something he hadn’t noticed all those hours he’d spent staring from a distance through foggy window panes. Daniel had a mole under his eye. It was really pretty and sweeter looking than this sugar. He wanted to peck and take a lick at it.

Feeling guilty for having indecent thoughts about someone that was just trying to be friends with him and seemed genuinely nice, Seongwoo hurried to take his walk of shame out the house. He bowed, muttering, “Thanks for the sugar. Sorry for the mess.”

“Seongwoo, wait!”

Then, he turned and started sprinting as fast as his long legs could carry him to the escape route. Daniel took wide strides with his superior longer legs, catching up to him right away and capturing his elbow to spin him around. The contact again was like a shot of molten lava through his whole body, heating him up to an uncomfortable level, nearly scalding him and making him cry out—but it wasn’t painful. It was an unexpected pleasure that kept him frozen and not wanting to ever cease.

“I meant what I said earlier. Let me try the first batch. Better to kill a friend then to kill your own mother, wouldn’t you say?” Daniel joked with a smirk, searing fingers squeezing into his bare skin, making Seongwoo about to lose his mind.

Seongwoo nodded rapidly, keeping his tomato red face ducked. “S-sure…”

Daniel released him. Seongwoo bolted towards the door, only putting his toes in his shoes. He had to get out of there before he died of embarrassment, guilt, and/or a panic attack. He had not been ready for this. Why had he thought that he was ready to interact with the hottest guy on the planet? How had he made a fool of himself and sprouted a boner right in front of him not even knowing if he was straight and just when he’d offered friendship?

This friendship was doomed from the start. He was much too attracted to Daniel. There was no way that he’d be able to hide it in the future when he’d failed at controlling himself and hiding it on their very first encounter.

I’m such a hopeless nerdy thirsty perv, ugh!

“See you later, Ongcheongie!”

“Later, N-Niellie…” he mumbled before shutting the door.

Daniel’s mother overheard and rushed down the stairs to stop Seongwoo or at least say goodbye, but he was out so fast she barely saw a speck of his clothes. “Aw, he left already? You should have talked to him a bit more.”

“I would have liked to but he’s a bit skittish.” Daniel shrugged.

His mother pouted, looking ten years younger. “Don’t come on too strong, Niel. I want him as my son-in-law. He’s just perfect.”

Daniel laughed and brought her into his arms, the sort of son that was comfortable being affectionate with his mom. “I’m trying not to, I swear. I agree though. He’s quite…perfect, to say the least. He’s more than worthy of being your son-in-law. Just give me a bit of time, Mom. I’ve got a plan in action and it’s working rather splendidly so far.”

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^= 

“Shit, shit, shit….shit, shit, shitake mushrooms.”

Seongwoo was racing around the first floor of his house, tugging at his hair, essentially losing his mind. He was amazed by what had just happened for once. Daniel was even hotter in person, plus he seemed really sweet, friendly, and cool. On the other hand, he had made a terrible impression—as an utter clumsy, scatterbrained, skittish as a pigeon, uncool, fool with no control of his body.

“Why, why, why~ idiot, idiot, idiot!” He hit his temples and then banged his head on the wall that divided the kitchen and living room, but the self-inflicted punishment was far from enough.

The timer then dinged, reminding him that the oven was preheated and he had still yet to finish making the cookie batter. The only thing left to do was dump in the sugar and use the electric mixer to blend to creamy, smooth perfection which would take no more than five minutes. If only he could gather his wits that had been haphazardly scattered on the Kang’s kitchen floor along with that sugar which he now considered his mortal enemy.

Seongwoo held up the foul bag of sugar and glared a figurative hole through the plastic as if it were a family member that had betrayed him in some Joseon dynasty drama.

“The humiliation you just put me through, little fuckers. I will never forget you. After today, I’m cutting sugar out of my life. It’s not good for my figure anyway. I had to go a size up since last week and now my favorite skinnies won’t fit. I will miss my 70% Taro milk tea and macchiatos though…”

He pouted and poked at the bag, demanding a response to why the fluffy, innocent seeming powder hadn’t listened to him at all and caused him to become a laughing stock in front of his sexy crush when he was trying to make a great first impression so he could get into his pants someday in the future.

“Like he’s going to think I’m attractive now. Well, a promise is a promise. Mom would scold me hardcore for not finishing what I started and being less than hospitable, heaven forbid…” Seongwoo sighed, shoulders slumping as he dragged his heavy feet dejectedly to the abandoned bowl.

With next to no care, he slopped the sugar in the bowl and jammed in the metal beaters, slamming down on the button which hardly deserved anything to be the brunt of his anger. He beat the batter good, relieving some of his stress and anguish on it.

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^=

“It’s a miracle they turned out decent somehow… Now if only THIS time being here would go as miraculously smooth….” Seongwoo muttered while holding a Tupperware box full of freshly baked, warm cookies, standing in front of the Kang’s door again.

He was even more nerve wracked than he had the previous time. At that time, he wasn’t even sure if he would end up meeting Mr. Hottie and he had no expectations for how the event would go down. Now he clearly knew Daniel Kang was still in there (having frequently peeked out to be sure no-one had gone out of their home) and he felt pressure to redeem his earlier impression.

He was determined not to make himself seem more of a cool. He was going to appear cool, funny, mysterious, and irresistibly sexy. He was going to charm Daniel’s socks off even if it ended up killing him (jeez, have I always been this dramatic? I need to listen to myself more, damn…)

“Calm the freak down. He’ll hear you and then our cover is blown.” Seongwoo tapped over his chest where his heart was thumping wildly like it was about to burst out of his rib cage like a jack in the box. “Poker face, poker face. P-p-p-poker face~”

Seongwoo was in the middle of singing that song and abruptly stopped when the door was swung open. To his horror, Daniel was there this time, looking like a whole snack on two, long, beefy yet graceful legs. The cap was backwards and he was in a red t-shirt that showed off too much of his buff arms and massive, strong shoulders that looked perfect to lay his head on. Seongwoo gulped, instantly flushing and feeling bashful, looking down at the box he pushed out.

“Oh, Seongwoo hyung? Hi! You finally finished? I was on my way over there to see if you needed a hand…” Daniel’s smile was radiant and full of surprised delight.

A hand would be nice, but rather than in the kitchen, in my pants.

Seongwoo was drowning in guilt once he thought like that. His thirst was really out of control. He should just hand these over and then dump a bucket of ice water over himself.

“Sorry it took so long. I was a bit…distracted. But they turned out pretty decent. Not as good as my mom makes them. Hers are legendary and she’d be probably disappointed if she tasted mine but I hope that—”

He was cut off abruptly when Daniel reached out and took two, stuffing one entire cookie in his mouth. Seongwoo observed his face with a nervous gulp, his stomach fluttering. This was the first time in his life he had ever made something edible for a crush and it was one of his first attempts with cooking ever. Seongwoo was terrified that it would disappoint him when he so wanted to impress, at least with one thing by the end of today. He had already proved that he was flighty, clumsy, skittish, and easily nervous.

Oh, not to mention that he had the hots for Daniel and was practically a total perv popping a boner in the middle of just chatting casually. His face flamed and he almost smacked his face as he recalled that. Daniel must think he had some guts or was crazy for daring to show up in the same day as that embarrassing incident.

“These are delicious! You could open up a bakery with your mom, using these as your specialty. You would make millions. Half of it from me because I’d be there every day.”

Seongwoo felt butterflies flutter and his body felt lighter as if it were being raised up by clouds at the praise and the hums he made that showed he truly thought the cookies were delicious. If Daniel thought that way, he was certainly a nice guy bent on hiding it.

“Oh, that’s good to hear. That was a nightmare though, just doing it once. I prefer a different kind of art…”

Daniel took the box and motioned him in. “My mom’s brewed some tea for you she said would go great with sweets. You take it with milk and sugar?”

“I do.”

“Cool. Same as me. I like people that can appreciate sweets and animals. I noticed you walking your dog the other day. Adorable.”

“The dog?”

“Both. Mostly you. Your freckles, you know, they are really pretty.” Daniel led him to the kitchen, holding onto his wrist, only releasing for a second to brush at his cheek.

Seongwoo wondered if there would be any end to the heat covering his face, hoping that the redness wasn’t so visible in this lighting. Daniel was good at flirting. Seongwoo was used to dishing it but getting it was a novelty. People were usually too intimidated by his face to do that. Guys interested in him were usually looking elsewhere and more lude…

“Mom, your favorite boy next door is back!”

“Seongwoo! What took you so long? We were worried you forgot about us.”

The woman pouted and squeezed his arm, monopolizing him to her side. He was bummed being away form Daniel, until Daniel purposely moved a chair close to him so that their knees bumped as they sat down.

“Sorry. I just wanted to make it just right. A pretty and sweet woman like you deserves the greatest sweet our house has to offer, ma’am…”

Daniel rested his chin in his hand, smiling wide as he watched Seongwoo and his mother chat and flirt, making heart eyes at each other and gossiping like schoolgirls who were best friends on the first day the school year started. It was a heart-warming scene—two people engrossed in casual, friendly conversation, frequently laughing, one boy munching up all the cookies like he was a vacuum cleaner, watching and chuckling with joyful amusement.

The pair eventually got to talking about movies (set up indeed from Daniel’s mother because Daniel was a movie buff). It was revealed that there was a large amount of movies that Daniel and his mother liked but Seongwoo had yet to watch.

“Oh, you’ve got to see this series. Daniel, let’s lend him our copies. No, better yet, just take him up and show him your collection. You’re not going to miss a few. He can borrow and watch them. Easier than downloading or going to the library.”

“No, I don’t really want to impose…” Seongwoo waved his hands, flushing at the idea of going somewhere alone with Daniel.

He had been doing a great job impressing Daniel and getting to know him and getting him to laugh with his mother sort of acting as a go-between. She revealed things about Daniel that he wanted to know, sort of like she was showing him off, and she also asked all sorts of questions that allowed Seongwoo to comfortably elaborate about himself. It wasn’t awkward at all and the conversation flowed smoothly.

He felt at ease and he had finally been able to let his humor and wit shine. He had made Daniel crack up laughing several times and he looked at Seongwoo more and more over the minutes that passed as if he were infatuated and interested in him. Seongwoo was enjoying that and he was scared that he was going to fall back on the progress in improving his impression to the blonde once they were alone. Surely his nerves would get the better of him and on top of making their conversation awkward, he would likely cause another incident…

“I insist. It’s almost a crime that you haven’t seen some of those movies. It’s now my personal duty as your friend to lead you out of the dark side and into the light, Ongie. Come on. I’m not hiding monsters, just cute kitties that love making new friends…”

Daniel didn’t give him another opportunity to refuse. He grabbed Seongwoo’s hand and pulled him up from the chair. Seongwoo lost his breath and felt his heart stop at the contact he couldn’t get used to from the skinship addict but he had hardly more than a second to stare in confounded horror before Daniel was pulling him toward the staircase. They held hands as Daniel led him up, carefully pushing some cat toys and half unpacked boxes out of the way and telling him what places to avoid on the rather old, creaky staircase.

He noticed pictures of Daniel as a kid and several photos of his mom and him in recent years as well as many of their three cats. There wasn’t a single photo of his father. Seongwoo figured that his family must have been divorced early on and they hadn’t kept in touch because it wasn’t so amicable. He didn’t comment on it because he didn’t yet want to pry into some dark, sad part of his past. That would be too much intrusion too quickly since they had just become friends that day.

“This is my room. Welcome. Don’t mind the mess or sweat smell. I work out and do dance practice here a lot. I try to get rid of it with candles because I’m sensitive to smells but…”

“Don’t worry. I don’t really smell any sweat. It smells nice. I like this scent. I have the same candle.”

Seongwoo reassured him, pointing to the white, pink, and blue Yankee candles that he had lit on his desk. He truly did like that scent and have the same one on his own desk and in their bathroom. It gave off a light, breezy, fresh smell that was pleasant and not overwhelming and just felt in general…clean and comforting. Somehow the scents set him at ease when otherwise he’d be in a panic.

He was, after all, in the room that he had been staring into for several nights…alone…with the very man of his naughty fantasies…who he often touched himself to the thought of being pounded by…

“Here’s the collection. Take a look and borrow whatever you want. I won’t give you a time limit or demand late fees,” Daniel joked, tapping on a dresser next to his window. It was tall with five shelves full of movies and albums.

Seongwoo was impressed as he looked over it. Every movie and famous k-pop group that he had heard of seemed to be there and tons that he hadn’t as well. Daniel seemed to be easily bored and always needing to move from what Seongwoo would guess of what he’d observed over the past week or so. He grabbed his skateboard and was doing tricks for a while, then he was pulling an orange tabby cat out from under the bed and kissing it all over while it just looked rather annoyed but too lazy to scratch him and get away.

Seongwoo put down four movies onto Daniel’s desk next to his abandoned algebra homework, then sat at the foot of the bed, smiling as he watched the man and animal interacting fondly. Daniel was kissing the orange tabby all over the head, filling the room with soft smooth smacking noises.

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^=

“Must be great being your cat…” Seongwoo muttered without thinking.

Daniel stopped and turned his head, chin resting between the slowly blinking, seemingly smug cat’s pointy ears. He smiled wide, charming dimples popping out, pretty puppy like eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Are you jealous, Seongwoo-yah? Want me to kiss you next?”

Seongwoo flushed deeply, looking away at a lone sock on the floor, stuttering out, “N-no. That’s not what I meant. I just felt like…it would be nice to be so obviously adored and cared for like that…”

“Ah, so you’re lonely? Want someone to adore and care for you? I can do that. Lay down,” Daniel suggested with a bright, playful tone.

“Don’t tease me. I wasn’t meaning that. Just…ugh just forget I said anything. It was a stupid idea and--ungh!”

Daniel had wrapped his arm around his chest and pushed him back roughly to the bed, rolling over close to his side. He hovered over Seongwoo with a wicked grin. Seongwoo squealed and covered his face as Daniel leaned in.

“Daniel, stop! I didn’t mean it like that! Are you crazy?” His panic made him exclaim much louder than he had intended, because of course he didn’t really want Daniel to stop, especially not to climb off of him.

Daniel forced his hands to the sides of his head, linking their fingers snugly together, revealing that he was pouting cutely, disappointment in his eyes. Seongwoo was shocked that he was living one of his fantasies out of the blue.

“Did you really want me to stop, Ong? Because I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I saw you days ago…”

“Neh? Y-you did…?” he stuttered nervously, flushing deep scarlet.

“Hmm-hmm.” Daniel nodded. “I thought you wanted me to as well. Isn’t that why you did this whole ancient ‘I need a cup of sugar’ thing? I thought we were on the same page, that’s why I invited you in…”

“Well, um, to be honest um…”

“I knew it. So you did come here because you liked me.”

“Erm, um, maybe? No comment…” Seongwoo was too embarrassed to admit to it and his thundering heart made it really difficult to think, not to mention how all his blood was rushing south and he was feeling tingly all over and felt like his overactive brain was going to explode from being overheated.

“I’m going to kiss you now, Seongwoo. If you don’t want it, just say you want me to stop. It’s simple.”

With that, Daniel was squeezing his hands, pressing them into the soft sheets and diving down towards his cheek. Seongwoo bit his lip, holding back a moan or a nervous squeak, closing his eyes tight as if the man was about to smack him instead of grace him with gifts.

Daniel pecked him all over gentle, sweet, playful, and affectionate just like he had with the cat for a minute. When he was on his way to the corner of his mouth, Seongwoo released his lip and parted them, subtly turning his head. He wanted much more than what Daniel was offering and he was curious how it would feel and if the man would really take advantage of the offering. It was a bold move, but then again so was this entire day trip.

Their lips brushed once, twice, three times—a gentle, feathery, dainty brush of experimentation. Then, all of a sudden, it was like small sparks on kindling had been doused with gasoline, lighting up a forest fire between them. They were all over each other, tongues diving, twisting, lapping. Teeth tugged at swollen lips. Hands ripped at clothes, pushing and tugging until they were half off at the top and completely off at the bottom.

They rolled around on the bed, caressing, sliding, and grinding against each other as they kissed in a heavy panting, sweetly moaning frenzy, whispers of the other’s names and finally confessions they felt brave enough to let slip out. They wanted each other something fierce and there was nothing stopping them from acting on that.

So eager they were that Daniel thrust into Seongwoo’s hole with little previous preparation and without any sort of lubrication. It was rough, fast, and tear-enducingly painful but it was also delightful, passionate, and hotter than any of Seongwoo’s fantasies. He wrapped his legs around Daniel’s hips as he thrust powerfully in wild abandon, his hands pinned above his head. Daniel stroked the head of his stiff, leaking cock rapidly, his lips and teeth leaving slobbery, purple bruises on his neck.

Seongwoo panted Daniel’s name, becoming a moaning mess, eyes meeting the orange cat’s who looked at them with confusion and alarm, sitting in a way that suggested it would run away if they came any closer.

“Ah, right there, Daniel, yes, fuck yes!” Seongwoo threw back his head and cried, his back arching up as Daniel pounded mercilessly on his prostate while sucking on his sensitive ear. “Daniel…Niellie…!”

“Seongwoo, god damn you’re beautiful…” he hummed in a thick guttural tone, his Busan accent slipping out. “Seongwoo, I like you, Seongwoo-yah…”

“I like you too, ah! Niellie…!”

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^= 

“Seongwoo…Seongwoo-yah?”

Seongwoo shook his head and shivered. Daniel was poking at him and blowing on his ear, trying to get his attention. Seongwoo realized that he had been in the middle of a ridiculously naughty day dream. A wet one apparently, seeing as the front of his boxers now felt sticky and damp. He crossed his legs and pulled down his shirt subtly, doing what he could to hide his boner.

“Y-yes?” he stuttered out in a squeaky, raspy tone, face heating.  
Daniel chuckled deeply, saying with amusement, “You sure have a tendency to space out. That was like three whole minutes too. I’m not sure if it’s some sort of mental illness, but it sure is cute.”

Daniel raised up his chin with a finger so their eyes met. Seongwoo had yet to say anything. He was too ashamed and embarrassed, his mind still plagued with a reel of erotic images that he desperately wished were real.

“Are you okay? You seem a bit feverish…”

“Ah, maybe it was too much sugar? Or being around the oven too long? I easily get flushed and suffer heat stroke,” he managed to lie somewhat smoothly, hoping that would also explain away his blushing today.

Daniel nodded. “Aw…That explains why you’ve been red and sweating so much today then. You should go rest. A shame because I was going to suggest watching one of these movies together.”

“Ah, maybe some other time.”

Seongwoo had really put his foot in his mouth. He didn’t want to step out of this room! He wanted to stay right here, snuggling up with Daniel under his blankets having a movie marathon eating popcorn, maybe a bit of hand holding, flirting, and definitely a lot of eventual making out and…

He jumped up as he sensed his boner getting feistier. Maybe it was a much better idea NOT to stay here longer. He might end up jumping on the nice guy at this rate, whether he was sure he had an interest or not in guys that way.

“I should go rest. I don’t feel so well. Thanks for the movies! I’ll take some meds and rest while watching them.”

“Er, so suddenly?”

Daniel held the orange tabby in his arms, following Seongwoo as he rushed—yet again, why he couldn’t just leave in a calm manner just once—down the stairs to the door.

“Thank you for the tea, Miss Kang! I’ll visit again soon!”

She rushed out, waving and smiling wide, reminiscent of her son but more like the soft, dulled radiance of the moon. He couldn’t help but genuinely smile at her. She was such a nice woman.

“Do come again, dear. And play with my son. He’s always just gaming and chatting with online strangers. It would set me at ease to know he had a decent real friend that wasn’t potentially a creepy…”

Daniel cut in on his mom’s speal, making Seognwoo laugh as he rolled his eyes. “Feel better soon. If you need anything like sugar, salt, movies, whatever, don’t be a stranger. See you around! It was…really nice meeting you, Ong. Come over and…play, another day.”

The way that Daniel paused and exaggerated those words and with the way that his eyes warmed intensely, Seongwoo was feeling faint and dizzy. He felt incredibly happy. Maybe this friendship was really heading in the direction he hoped it would. As long as he was patient and Daniel possibly wasn’t fully straight, then…

“I had a great time. See you soon,” he promised, meeting and holding Daniel’s eyes for much longer than necessary which got his mother giggling and clapping again as if she were their fan and shipping them hardcore.

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^=

The next few days and nights passed as normal. Seongwoo was busy with school. He saw Daniel leave for school earlier than him and come back much later. One time, Seongwoo had purposely left early and Daniel suggested walking to school together. That’s when he learned that they were in different schools but they happened to be right next to each other.

Daniel occasionally caught eyes with him across the gap between their houses, offering a friendly smile and wave. He didn’t come over or talk to him through the windows though he could have. It made Seongwoo think that quite possibly he hadn’t made the impression that he thought he had. Or that Daniel was too busy or too tired to come over. Or possibly that he was shyer than he looked.

Sometimes right before he went to sleep he caught Daniel working out, studying, gaming and dancing for several hours without a shirt on. If he knew that he had not drawn the curtain or that Seongwoo was indeed in the room and could clearly see him, he didn’t notice. Seongwoo did close his curtains halfway so that at least his peeking in wouldn’t be so obvious.

Several more nights, he was tortured by fantasies of Daniel and him together, the vision of his perfect body never out of his mind for long as if it was haunting him and painted inside his brain. He would have gone over and talked to the guy again if he wasn’t ashamed that he’d masturbated to the idea of him and even once under his desk while very secretly and subtly actually watching him working out.

He was also terrified of another boner pop-up incident (it was already twice now, Jesus, like he was a freaking teenager!). Luckily, Daniel hadn’t seemed to notice the second time. Thank god for baggy shirts.

One night while he was doing his dreaded math homework he was sure to get a shitty grade on though he truly tried his hardest, Seongwoo got a message from Jisung. He was asking about how the status report on his crush was and reminding him there was a college gathering coming up if he felt up to meeting new people.

Seongwoo bit his pencil as he looked into the room across from him. Daniel was shirtless, playing with his kitten on his bed while snacking on some egg-shaped jellies that Seongwoo figured were his favorites considering how much he’d seen him eat. The last cookie that Seongwoo had made was left half eaten on a napkin on his desk next to an open text book that he’d earlier highlighted for about ten minutes before getting absolutely fed-up with it.

Daniel was just like him in that regard—things that were yummy they savored and nibbled at and both were not the study types, letting themselves get distracted by things as an excuse to avoid textbook reading and homework not related to their interests. It gave him secret joy to find miniscule odd similarities like that.

“Should I go? Would you be jealous if you knew? Are we going anywhere? Have you been flirting with me or are you just the kind of guy who’s naturally nice to everyone? Are you straight or what, Niel? I just don’t know…” Seongwoo sighed, his tense shoulders slumping.

He rolled the pencil around in his hands for a while. Daniel lifted up the kitten with one hand like he was baby Simba. Seongwoo couldn’t help but snicker, though he wasn’t really in a great mood. He was tired from school and frustrated with what to do about this crush situation of his.

Daniel was certainly amusing, especially the way he treated his cats. They really put up with a lot (half of what he did to them really didn’t seem pleasant or comfortable for cats). They must like him a lot. Just like how Seongwoo was feeling. He was also putting up with a lot because he liked the dancer.

“Lucky guys. If I could be you for just one day… But what’s the use?” He sighed again, longer and sadder this time. “Surely a great guy with a body like that who’s really manly is into girls. He wasn’t flirting with me. He was just being friendly. And there’s a lot of guys that are into skinship. It’s not like that means he’s bi or gay or whatever…”

Seongwoo decided to meet some new people and distract himself. He wasn’t expecting that he’d meet anyone that really caught his interest but he thought at least there was a chance that he could have some fun and make new friends that were potentially like him. Instead of pining over someone that was most likely not.

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^=

“Sure, there’s someone here that I’m interested in…”

Those were the words that put Seongwoo into a terrible mood at the gathering he went to that weekend. He had been excited for a moment to see Daniel had been invited to this meet up—as it so happened, he was in the neighboring college that Jisung had set the gathering up with, most of them being dancers.

Jisung had failed to tell him that there were going to be a lot of straight girls at this gathering. It hadn’t been just for people like him and swingers, unfortunately. At the bbq restaurant, girls made it clear there that they were all into one person and one person only, who happened to be the only person there Seongwoo was also into.

The pair mentioned they were neighbors and acquainted, not going so far as to say they were best friends in case other people started quizzing them. Seongwoo sat a little to the left across from Daniel, feeling burdened sitting directly across. He regretted giving up that seat to some of the girls though, as they flirted unsubtly with Daniel the entire time.

Seongwoo drank his beer and worked on grilling the meat for the guys at his table who were busy joking around and getting to know each other. He was more comfortable with them since there were a couple that were likely to be at least bi. Not that he felt like flirting with potential hook-ups today with the object of his pining and thirst being a couple feet away. His eyes and ears were trained to Daniel, sometimes so prolonged that he charred some pieces of meat and Daniel’s eyes met his with the usual friendliness, amused and teasing him about his terrible grilling skills.

After an hour, Seongwoo had determined that Daniel must be one of those overly flirty straights. He took care of the girls by grilling and passing things to them and engaged them in conversation the whole time, going unnecessarily out of his way to make them laugh.

Thus, when they were playing a drinking game and Daniel answered that particular question while looking with twinkling eyes towards the girls at his right, Seongwoo assumed that he must be interested in one of them. That put him in such a sour mood, he couldn’t stomach any more meat or rice. He merely chomped at some leafy, wet lettuce like a furious rabbit, silently fuming, taking large gulps of his beer that the nice guy next to him seemed intent to keep filling up before it could get emptied.

Seeing him do that for the fifth time with a telling slide glance and much too friendly smile, Seongwoo had an idea. Jealousy could work two ways. Seongwoo decided to try flirting with this guy that was showing an interest in him subtly in attempt to make Daniel envious. That would reveal if there was anything more than friendship between them and if the blonde was possibly flexible with his preferences.

Seongwoo wrapped up some meat, rice, and kimchee in a lettuce piece, turned to the guy and smiled sweetly, going ‘ah~’ The guy looked at him startled, his cheeks turning pink. Seongwoo pressed until the guy opened his mouth widely, looking nervous and embarrassed, several others at the ‘bi/gay/swinger’ table giving them amused looks, watching with interest. Seongwoo played things up by lingering along the guy’s lips and sliding just a bit closer so their sides were touching.

After satisfied that he’d given the guy the proper signal, he glanced curiously at Daniel. Daniel was watching them but it was hard to read his expression. Seongwoo bit on his lip that almost stuck out in a pout as he felt disappointed at that not having a clear affect. The Ongs however were not ones to quit easily.

He turned to the guy and started asking him personal questions, making sure his expression looked like he was fascinated by every boring, mundane the guy said around his stutters. He touched the guy’s hand whenever he put it above the table to get something, making the jumpy guy jerk and cause various accidents that Seongwoo commented were cute. He only drank his beer with the other in ‘love shot’ style. He complimented him excessively and basically ignored almost all others at the table, making it clear that he was ‘into’ him and staking a claim.

Seongwoo continued to glance over at Daniel throughout this who continued to chat with the girls. Though he wasn’t as talkative, consumed more beer, and often was watching the pair across from him, his feelings about it remained allusive. Seongwoo couldn’t figure out if Daniel was more entertained or irritated by what he was doing. Though it did seem that he had an interest in watching the spectacle and some idea why Seongwoow as doing it.

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^=

After they were full and sufficiently buzzed, the group went to norebang which was the standard course for when mixed sex groups of college kids hung out. Seongwoo released some of his stress by performing a few energetic party songs. Others didn’t seem to mind that he was hogging the mic despite their large numbers. They seemed more interested in dancing, drinking, and talking to their suggestive ‘interested’ parties.

Daniel was in a corner dancing, feeling hyped up by his songs. He was surrounded by girls that were cheering for him and complimenting his skills, so Seongwoo could barely see him let alone approach him to ask to sing a song together like he desired.

Eventually, the mic was passed around so that everyone could have a turn on it. When they got to Daniel, he surprised them all by singing a famous, love ballad. Seongwoo noticed that the girls next to him were squealing since he kept glancing their way while singing the romantic, cheesy lyrics with an emotional look on his handsome face. Seongwoo rolled his eyes first, then he glared at and crushed the can of juice he had been holding, not able to take it towards the end of the song.

It was just awful seeing his crush basically confess and court some girl right in front of him. It was just cruel, he couldn’t bear it. He was hurt and he was also pissed. Whether it was intentional or not, he felt like Daniel had been playing with his feelings and taking advantage of his delusional nature.

He got up, tossed the can, and rushed out the door on the verge of tears, slamming it hard behind him. He didn’t care if anyone noticed or questioned what had come over him. There likely wouldn’t have been many because it was noisy, crowded, and they were all drunk and absorbed with themselves. Even the guy that he’d been flirting with earlier seemed to be avoiding him.

Seongwoo was on his own and he didn’t want to be there anyway. He might as well just leave instead of souring the party with his shitty mood that was clearly not on the verge of improving anytime soon. At least, he needed to get out of that room before he started shouting at Daniel or pulling those girls’ ponytails in his irrational, intense jealousy.

“Seongwoo? What’s wrong? You left so suddenly…” Jisung opened the door, about to step in the hallway after his friend.

There were several people that had indeed notice the noisy exit and how the tall, handsome, fashion major with the perfect hair had looked like he was about to murder someone. They were, for the most part, too drunk and wanting to have a good time without drama that night however, so there were none that cared enough to go out after him. Except for his three close friends, one of them which felt like it was his responsibility to be there for Seongwoo considering he had pushed him to come here to get over his crush that wasn’t going anywhere.

“Wait, I’ll take care of that instead.”

Jisung furrowed his brows at the blonde dance major he didn’t know until today that stopped him with a firm grip at his elbow. “What do you mean? It’s not something you could do. No offense, but you’re just his neighbor. You barely know him, I’m certain. I’m one of his best friends. He’s going through something with this guy he’s crushing on. He needs a friend right now.”

Daniel smiled, pulling Jisung back and slipping out the door. “Yeah, I think I know something about that. I’m probably that crush and he’s gotten upset because of a misunderstanding. No offense, but I think he might need me a bit more right now…”

Jisung appeared confused and then embarrassed, the light reflecting the ‘ah-ha’ moment happening in his brain. “Wait, why would you be…Oh. I see. You’re THAT neighbor, Jesus. Stupid of me! My bad. I didn’t think his type would be so um…obviously masculine. You look the definition of every woman’s dream. Go on ahead, I guess. Check the bathroom, that’s where he goes when he freaks out. Just um…if you’re going to dump him for whatever reason, then be gentle. He’s a sensitive guy and he’s rarely ever liked someone as far as I know so…”

Daniel nodded with a reassuring, confident look. “I may look stereotypically straight but trust me, I’m not. And I happen to have liked your friend and been trying to get into his pants since the day I moved in and saw him sleeping through my window. Well, I mean, I want more than just his dick which I’m sure is perfectly deliciously but…yeah, TMI, right?”

Daniel stopped to laugh when Jisung looked horrified. “Anyways, I’ve got a plan and this is perfect. I’ll take care of your friend and make sure he’s not gloomy when he comes back.”

“Oh, well, thanks. Much appreciated. Good luck.” Jisung gave him a thumbs up and words of encouragement, then shut the door, ready to get back to the party.

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^=

Daniel discovered Seongwoo come out of the bathroom just as his best friend had predicted and pace up and down the hallway. Daniel lazily leaned against the wall, hidden slightly behind the corner.

“That jerk, how could he…but wait, the only one I can be angry at is myself…stupid Ong…you thought he might just not be straight…stupid to think that he could ever like you…you’re stupid and scrawny and ugly…”

Seongwoo continued to curse and belittle himself under his breath, hitting his temples in anguish. He whipped around to see Daniel stifling a laugh behind his hand.

“Jesus! What are you doing there? Hasn’t your mom taught you it’s rude to stalk and spy on people?”

Daniel smirked with amusement, pointing coolly to the bathroom door. “I was hardly stalking. I was just on my way to the bathroom. What are you mumbling about though? Who’s the jerk? Why are you stupid? Why wouldn’t they like you? If YOU are considered ugly, then I guess the rest of us guys are vegetables.”

Seongwoo bit his lips and wiped furiously at his eyes which were dripping tears. “It’s none of your business. We’re not even friends, so why would I tell you about my personal problems or listen to your fake compliments? You wouldn’t want to be friends with a disgusting gay like me anyway.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and caught Seongwoo’s arm as he attempted to storm past him. Seongwoo tried to shake him off, but Daniel’s grip was unbreakable like iron cuffs. They were forced to face each other. Seongwoo looked away, trying to hide the fact that he’d been crying. Daniel tugged his arm, forcing him to step closer, making Seongwoo’s face scrunch in displeasure.

Daniel couldn’t help but smile in amusement—angry Seongwoo was such a cute little diva. It was a new side that made him even more attracted.

“I thought we agreed to be friends already. And why would I care if you like guys or girls or cats? That’s no reason not to be friends with someone.”

“I just figured…with those girls…forget it, let go! That’s very rude of you and you’ve got no right to—”

He was cut off as Daniel started pulling him into an unused, opened room. He pushed Seongwoo to the wall, turned on the lights, and shut the door, blocking Seongwoo from escaping with his other arm.

“I don’t have a right to do what? What are you assuming without asking me even? Who’s really being the rude one here, Ongie?” Daniel commented in a low, husky tone while smirking.

Seongwoo glared at his chest, pouting, futilely attempting to shake off his arm and flee. He sniffled, his eyes filling up with fresh tears and glistening, making the dark, coffee pools look even prettier than usual. “I don’t need to answer you.”

Daniel sighed and his amused look fell. “Seongwoo…Tell me, please…What’s got you upset? I’d like to help,” he asked, softer.

Daniel had some idea what might be wrong but he was still concerned and wanted to hear all the details so he could make it right. He was done with the game and ready to make Seongwoo truly smile for the rest of his life.

Seongwoo looked up at the ceiling and blinked rapidly. Some stubborn tears spilled out, running a wavy trail towards his constellation moles.

“I thought…it seems like you’re straight and you like one of those girls there. I hate to admit that…um, I was sort of into you all this time and thinking maybe we could someday be…But now I’ve really made a fool of myself. I left because I was jealous and hurt earlier. Don’t mind me. Just go liking whoever you like and don’t be friends with someone immature and stupid like me…”

Seongwoo sniffled and blinked some more, fresh clear trails of water leaking down both cheeks and sinking into the crevices of his nose. Daniel loosened his grip and wiped away some of the tears gently with the backs of his fingers, looking at the other with fondness.

“Ah, that explains it. So you didn’t catch on to my hints at all…”

“Hints?” Seongwoo looked adorable with his confused expression and head cocked.

Almost as adorable and precious as when he slept or was concentrating hard on his drawings that weren’t going the way that he wanted or how he rubbed his nose a lot before and after sneezing. Daniel had been sneaking peeks through Seongwoo’s window whenever the fashion major wasn’t looking at him. Honestly, he wanted to secretly observe Seongwoo much more often but the guy’s eyes seemed trained to him so he couldn’t.

“Think about who else was in the area that I was looking. Earlier at the restaurant and while I was singing. I wasn’t interested in the girls. I was more interested in the handsome emo guy with the comma hair and pretty moles next to them.”

“The…who was that? I don’t recall…Oh my god!” Seongwoo groaned, his head falling back on the wall and his hands covering his face. “I’m really a whole nother level of stupid.”

Daniel chuckled with amusement, a sense of warmth from joy washing over him to see that Seongwoo finally understood his confession. That had taken longer than he thought, but at least the game was finally over with and he’d come out the winner.

“I don’t think you’re stupid, to be honest. Or I didn’t until today. Though I find a little bit of denseness to be quite cute, Ongcheongie. Just like your clumsiness and how you fantasize about dirty things in broad daylight.”

Seongwoo had never been as red, it was a whole new brilliant, pretty shade that hadn’t been named yet. “I can’t believe…ugh, so you were trying to confess to me all day?”

“Yup, I was.”

“But…those girls…”

“I was just being friendly. Maybe I shouldn’t have been? You sure were going out of your way to make me jealous there, though, so maybe I should have learned from your wicked ways. I won’t go around being friendly to any girls, not even little kids. That was just cruel.”

Seongwoo peeked out from his fingers with curiosity and hope. “Were you actually jealous? It worked?”

Daniel snorted and rolled his eyes, finding Seongwoo’s cluelessness on another dimension. THAT he was going to have to get used to and work around once they started dating officially.

“You didn’t see what I did to the napkins, huh? The whole time I was looking at you with him, I was so pissed that I shredded around twenty of them and left a massive paper pile at our table.”

“Oh, I just thought maybe you were fidgety…” Seongwoo admitted sheepishly.

Daniel chuckled, smiling softly. “For future reference, Ongcheongie, if I’ve resorted to destroying paper, know that I am extremely irritated. And the best way to get me out of it is to touch me a lot and act super cute and cheesy.”

“Ah, duly noted.”

Seongwoo sniffed and wiped at some leftover wetness with his oversized sweater sleeves. Daniel helped, leaning in to kiss his pretty moles a few times. Seongwoo flushed and hunched in a bashful manner but didn’t push him away, rather laying a hand on his chest. A smile creeped up on his face and wouldn’t quit.

“I really wanted to do that for the longest time,” Daniel hummed, stealing a few more kisses there and then going down to his jaw, kissing along softly until he got to the corner of Seongwoo’s parted lips.

Seongwoo’s breath hitched and his fingers knotted into Daniel’s shirt with expectation. It was finally the moment they both had been dreaming of for weeks. Daniel lingered next to his mouth, feeling and smelling Seongwoo’s breath, teasing the other and letting the anticipation build to make the moment of their first long-awaited kiss all the better.

“Shall we go back to the party after this?” Seongwoo whispered, gulping nervously.

“Unless you got a better idea, boyfriend?” Daniel inched closer, tipping his head so when they kissed their noses wouldn’t collide.

Seongwoo lifted his chin, causing their lips to brush in a feathery fashion that was hardly felt yet still sent that familiar, paralyzing electricity straight through them all the way to their toes. “I think I do, boyfriend. How about coming over to my place for some ramen?”

Daniel licked his lips to make them wet and juicy, chuckling deep in his throat. The ‘ramen’ invite had certain implications that he was certain a man of Seongwoo’s stature and age understood perfectly well. It meant food and then some other steamy activities in a subtle manner in their culture. It was also something Daniel had joked about in their first interaction, one that had caused Seongwoo to pitch a tent.

“I would be honored to.”

Seongwoo’s eyes then fluttered closed and his breathing stopped, his lips parting and puckering. Daniel looked down and admired their shape and color before leaning and marking them as his. Finally. It was the sweetest, greatest, most sensual, emotional kiss they’d ever had in their lifetimes, better than any dream or fantasy. Their hearts raced with excitement and filled to the brim with joy like a balloon about to burst.

The plan had worked just beautifully. From the day that he’d first seen him until a couple weeks after they had first said hello to each other, the most perfect, gorgeous, sexy man in the universe was his boyfriend.

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^=

Seongwoo and Daniel were in the kitchen, finishing up their ramen.

“Is ramen really going to be enough food for two growing boys? Wait, you should ask Daniel what sort of ramen he likes, not just go by your preferences automatically! Who taught you to be this selfish!” Seongwoo’s mother scolded, smacking her son on the back of the head and making the much taller man yelp.

“Right, Seongie, who taught you to be that selfish?” Seongwoo’s sister flicked his temple and stuck out her tongue, clearly the selfish brat of the family who enjoyed bullying her little brother.

“Noona, whatever! You’re the most selfish person in our house guaranteed!” Seongwoo complained, yanking at her pony tail as she tried to flee.

Daniel was surprised that they looked similar and were both tall and fair. If he had seen her first and liked girls more, he might have just been into her. A female version of Seongwoo who was already as pretty as a beauty pageant queen. He couldn’t really see where their genes came from just looking at their mom. He figured their dad had been a model or an actor from another country.

“I like it the same way. He already asked me,” Daniel reassured Seongwoo’s mother, stirring the noodles with large wooden cooking chopsticks so they wouldn’t stick to the bottom.

That wasn’t fully the truth. Seongwoo hadn’t asked him but Daniel also had no reason to complain. He loved ramen with cheese, eggs, and sliced ham. He was pleased at the discovery of more things in common with his new boyfriend. It made him feel like they were perfect for each other and fate had brought Daniel next to his house rather than sheer coincidence.

“So…why is it that you have the neighbor boy over, bro? You never brought friends over before, especially not cooking for anyone,” Seongwoo’s sister asked playfully with familiar kitten lips smirking and groomed dark eyebrows wiggling as she stuck her head back into the kitchen.

Seongwoo pretended like he was about to throw a spoon they had been using for tasting at her head, making her duck like a turtle.

“Because the neighbor boy just became my boyfriend today, wae?!” he snapped with a threatening tone.

Daniel laughed, covering his mouth bashfully, face heating up. He didn’t mind it being revealed but he hadn’t expected it to be so sudden. He glanced nervously at Seongwoo’s mother. It turns out she must have known about her son’s orientation and accepted it long ago, thankfully, just as his own mother had. She reacted in a similar way that Daniel was certain his mother would. She jumped up and down, clapping her hands like a school girl in excitement.

“That’s great news! Omo, my new son-in-law moves so fast! Good job, boy!” She clapped Daniel on the back and then gave him a snug hug.

Seongwoo pouted. “Hey, I could have been the one to confess first. Why do you just assume HE did it?”

She moved to her cute, sulky son, pulled him down by the neck, and ruffled his hair, rolling her eyes. “Because I know you better than anyone, Seongwoo. You’d never confess first. You would probably have misunderstood and made a fuss and started a fight, leaving him no choice but to just blurt out he likes you to stop you from being an irrational, crying child.”

Daniel burst out laughing seeing Seongwoo’s mouth gape at her accurate guess. “That’s scary. Mom, are you a psychic or did you bug me?”

Seongwoo’s mother snorted and gave him a few affectionate pats on his cheek. “Typical Ong nonsense. I don’t have time for that now, baby. I’ve got to go tell Daniel’s mom all about this new development.”

Daniel had been planning on telling her later but this would save him from telling the story three times with every single detail so he decided to just let her go out in the living room to make a call. Finally, they were left alone. Seongwoo was shaking his head, staring at the bubbling soup. Daniel slid closer until he was slightly behind him, wrapping an arm around his stomach and kissing his cheek as he returned to his diligent stirring.

“Well, I think we’ve successfully acquired our parents’ approval. Only thing left is to set a date,” he joked.

Seognwoo flushed and snorted, very similar to how his mother just had a few seconds ago. “I think we’ve got a hundred steps or so before we get to marriage talks. Like becoming diplomats and changing the law of our country first.”

“You could do it, baby. You’re smart and charismatic. I bet there’s not a person in the world that resists you when you really want something. I’m sure you’d at least be the best dressed diplomat in the country,” Daniel commented sweetly, nuzzling his ear and back of his jaw, making Seongwoo shiver and his ears pinken.

“Thanks but no thanks. Diplomacy sounds like a bore. I think it’s done. Let’s take it up to my room.”

Daniel tickled his waist and wiggled his brows. “Oh, THAT sounds fun.”

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^=

“Wow, did you draw all of these?”

They had demolished the ramen first, then Daniel took the liberty to explore inside of Seongwoo’s room. He had most of it memorized from in the early mornings when he peeked in and Princess Moles was still fast asleep curled up in a ball on his side in his royal, fancy bed.

Still, there were things that he hadn’t yet been able to see from that angle. For example, the butterflies on the curtains over his windows, the collection of black hoodies hanging up on the wall, his collection of poetry books, and the contents of his stacks of sketch books.

Seongwoo followed him about nervously but didn’t stop him no matter how intrusive he was. Daniel flipped through a sketch book, admiring every page for several seconds.

“Well, yeah, that’s sort of what I do. They’re not all good though. Some are more like just doodles I ended up not turning in,” Seongwoo admitted, scratching the back of his head and softly laughing.

Daniel complimented him honestly, “You are really talented.”

Seongwoo flushed, chewing on his lower lip and scratching the back of his neck. “Um, thanks but there’s lots of people much better than me still…”

“I think you are the best. You’re just being humble again, like you are with your looks and intelligence,” Daniel joked, looking over at him and flashing a radiant, flirty smile that had Seongwoo faltering and steaming from head to toe.

After the confession time earlier and becoming Daniel’s official boyfriend, he couldn’t seem to pull up a decent poker face (though he’d hate to admit that he hadn’t really succeeded much in their past meetings with that either).

“It’s funny how we got here. I’m still grappling with the idea of this sudden, huge change…” Seongwoo admitted as Daniel flipped through another sketchbook with a proud, awed expression, whistling here and there.

“Maybe it is funny to you…I have something more to confess. I had this planned out. From the first day I met you.”

“Planned out? What do you mean?” Seongwoo asked with confusion and slight fear, like Daniel was going to say that he had been using him for some ulterior motive and didn’t really like him.

“I looked in your window when I first moved in. You were sleeping. I thought you were…an amazing, beautiful angel fallen straight from heaven, to say the least. I started thinking of how I could get your attention. Starting with making you attracted to me by going around in front of the window without a shirt.”

Seongwoo gasped as realization dawned on him. “Wait, so you weren’t really an exhibitionist? You were doing that to torture me? That’s cruel! You didn’t have to attack me with abs every night! Do you know how hard it was to get any work done? How many sleepless school nights I had? You jerk!”

Seongwoo smacked his back with irritation. It hardly hurt because the guy wasn’t strong like Daniel was. He didn’t work out regularly.

“Sorry, but the feeling was mutual. Your face is torture. Even when you’re not doing anything,” Daniel admitted sheepishly. “I also haven’t been sleeping well. I started working out and riding my skateboard more and even studying at the library because at home none of that was possible after I saw you. You’re incredibly distracting, Seongwoo. And alluring.”

Seongwoo flushed, hugging Daniel’s back and burying his face between his shoulder blades. He whined, “Same to you. Still, it’s not fair~ I was here agonizing over being head over heels for a guy I thought was likely straight and friend-zoning me this whole time. Plus tortured with fantasies every night so my hand has become my best friend and I’m suffering carpal tunnel syndrome terribly…”

Daniel reached for his right arm he assumed that Seongwoo used to masturbate with and rubbed it as a sign of apology. “I could have just come over asking about sugar like you did. Super cheesy and obvious, by the way. I just thought a game would be more fun. Plus, I wanted to date you. Not just hook up. I was trying to take things slow but keep you interested and shrouded in temptation. I figured you were a tough guy to catch and even tougher to keep around. You look like a total fuck boy heartbreaker…”

Seongwoo snorted, squeezing his tummy. “Hey, I’m offended. You look much more like that. I’ve always heard I look like a sweet, innocent kitten.”

“Ah, well, there are times that you do. Like when you get clumsy or excited. Maybe that’s what attracted me at first. When you’re sleeping and when you blink…there are lots of things that remind me of cats.”

“My God, you are obsessed. So, now I’ve been adopted as your fourth cat, I see how it goes…” Seongwoo sassily rolled his eyes and pretended to act displeased but actually he didn’t mind it.

Not after seeing how he treated his cats like royalty. He had always thought they were blessed and wished he could be treated by someone that well.

“You are going to be much higher up on my priorities than the littlest brother in my cat family, Seongwoo, I promise. Anyways, I didn’t want things to be casual with you, though I admit I did want to get into your pants sooner rather than later. I’m glad to have been invited over and accepted so willingly by your family. They even let us be alone here with the door closed, something I’m sure my mom wouldn’t do. I have also been tortured by fantasies of you.”

Seongwoo hummed absently as he rubbed Daniel’s abs through his white T-shirt, reveling in finally being able to touch the delicacies he had seen and been dreaming about feeling for ages. They were a literal slice of heaven. He was addicted to the mixture of hard, squishy, hot, and smooth. He couldn’t seem to stop feeling him up once he started.

“What makes you think that I will let you do anything today? I could have just invited you for ramen and you just assumed that had other connotations. You’ve been a wicked boy, fooling me and keeping me in the dark, playing games with my feelings, torturing me with your extortionist activities. I’m not sure I can trust you now…” Seognwoo complained against his shirt but in a playful manner so that Daniel knew that he wasn’t truly upset by it.

He was a little bit miffed, to be honest, but that was over-ridden by the fact that Mr. Hottie was now his boyfriend--his man alone in all his sexy glory to ravage as he pleased--and they both had mutual feelings. Also, could you really stay mad at your crush when they felt this good in your arms and had a smile like the sun and a voice like honey?

“Sorry about that, baby. Really. I was an immature, evil pig. I regret not just being straightforward and approaching you in a more normal fashion. I’ll spend the rest of forever making it up to you by being the best boyfriend that ever existed.”

“Hmm, best boyfriend…that sounds nice. What I’ve been wishing for every Christmas and birthday actually. How about you start with…showing me all these ‘fantasies’ you’ve had.” Seongwoo smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, letting his inner vixen out.

“Every one? I think we’d need a few months at least and you might just break bones being over-sexed.” Daniel laughed brightly, turning around to wrap Seongwoo in his arms, stuffing his hands boldly under Seongwoo’s oversized black hoodie.

Seongwoo hummed, pressing their fronts together. They fit perfectly, flushly connected bodies heated and tingly, hard and soft, curves around prominent bones, thick thighs, hard, long members pressing into spaces between hips.

“Okay, tell me where you wanted to explore then.”

“Hmm, I prefer showing to telling. You may have noticed, but I’m more of a man of action than words. As a dancer, with my feelings, and with most other things,” Daniel commented husky and low in a tone that had Seongwoo’s senses going wacky and his heart racing.

“First, I wanted to kiss these kitten lips…”

“Then, I wanted to lick this sharp jaw and see if it really could cut like glass…”

“I was thinking I’d like to suck on this pointy big lump here…”

“Follow that up with leaving marks along this sharp collar of yours…”

“Take off these shapeless emo clothes and reveal these perfect, milky curves. Suck on these little brown nubs, blow raspberries along these ribs that stick out, kiss and tickle this soft milky tummy, tongue fuck this cute belly button…”

Seongwoo was currently standing shirtless in the center of his room, shaky hands digging into Daniel’s hair, moaning sensually as Daniel pinched his nipples and attacked his belly button with his hot, silky tongue and left more love marks from his sharp, possessive bites. His mind was fuzzy and buzzing, only able to focus on sensations and standing up on his wobbly legs, barely able to breathe.

“Tear off these tempting, much too tight pants that never leave anything to the imagination. Caress these long, slim, strangely harry legs. Suck and mark these perfect, squishy thighs. Run my nose up along this velvety skin until I’m in the center, enjoy your scent…”

Daniel explored all over Seongwoo’s slim, shapely, creamy thighs, leaving them wet and red, burying his head and taking a whiff at the bottom of his maroon boxers over Seongwoo’s soft balls.

“Oh god~” Seongwoo jerked into his face, yanking his hair as his legs gave in.

Daniel held him up by the back and moved him to lay on the bed. He laid between his shaking legs, caressing them fondly and sniffing, nuzzling his balls and beneath that more to where the hole would be that Daniel soon would be taking ruthlessly. Seongwoo covered his mouth and dug his fingers into his ivory lacy blankets, rocking and shifting at the invasive actions, enjoying it immensely but also being embarrassed to be smelled there.

“Hmm, it’s sweet. It’s like you’re calling for me, hyung. Let’s hurry and continue then. I think we’ve had enough waiting over the weeks. Now that we both admit we like each other, there’s nothing really stopping two mature, experienced adults who are insanely attracted to each other. Objections?”

“None.” Seongwoo shook his head, gasping right after as Daniel easily flipped him onto his stomach, fingers hooking into his boxers and yanking them in one fluid motion to his knees.

All of a sudden, Seongwoo was left completely exposed, bare ass up at Daniel’s exposal. Seongwoo hid his face in the pillow and bit at the cloth, moaning for no particular reason, pressing his rock hard, leaking, aching penis into his bed for some relief. Daniel hadn’t even touched him there yet but this was the hottest he’d ever felt. He was desperate to have Daniel’s cock shoved up deep in him, to finally become one and to be officially owned. He wanted nothing more and he was impatient, but Daniel was leading their escapade and so he kept his mouth shut for now to see what the evil, sexy man had in store next, promising to be the best lover he’d ever had.

“I fantasized about how these mounds would look like. Two full moons, two little, firm yet soft buns that I’d knead the hell out of. I thought of separating them and taking a lick at the delicate pink center, dipping in to taste the greatest parts…”

Daniel took his time gentle and then roughly squeezing and circling his cheeks, then separated them all of a sudden, taking a lick all up and down the center, then diving his tongue and a surprising, unmentioned finger inside. Seongwoo tensed up and screamed into the pillow, nearly tearing a hole through the cloth since he was gripping the blankets so hard now.

“I dreamed for ages of what it would feel like inside of you. Pumping my fingers into your hot, tight center, making you a squealing mess, then bringing you to a near orgasm with a quick blow job…”

Seongwoo found himself turned on his side, face torn away from the pillow, mouth no longer blocked. “Ah, damn!”

Daniel pumped his fingers inside of him, searching for a particular spot. When he found it, Seongwoo arched his back and pressed into him, his hands being pulled away from his mouth and pinned to the bed so that Daniel could hear his moans, curses, pleas and his own name in a loving, erotic tone. When he was moving back against his hand and crying out his name in a high pitch as Daniel wanted, Daniel sank his open mouth over Seongwoo’s leaking, pulsing cock. He sucked hard and bobbed fast, licking up the pre-cum, flicking along the sensitive ridges of the head, grinding his teeth along the thickest vein.

“You’re…fuck, Daniel…driving me…insane….” Seongwoo gasped, rocking back into his hand and then deep into his mouth, trapped in a delicious pleasure sandwich that had him on edge and unable to think.

Daniel closed his eyes and focused on working, fully enjoying the sounds, feels, and tastes of this man that he had been wanting insanely and could finally have. This man that had stolen his heart over the weeks, especially after that first day they met and he adorably made an utter fool out of himself with the sugar accident, blushing, stuttering, and surprise boner.

“Daniel…please…so close…I ah…I can’t take it anymore…” Seongwoo begged with airy gasps, shaky hands finding his shoulders and pulling at him with all his strength.

Daniel let himself be tugged up, though he could have easily stayed there. Seongwoo was beyond ready and felt like he was about to explode any moment from how hot the sounds and this situation were. Seongwoo was most definitely worth all this wait and trouble and planning. He was so sweet, beautiful, and sensual, Daniel felt inferior and undeserving.

“I like you, Seongwoo. I like you a lot. I just want you to know that. This…means a lot more to me than just finally getting in your pants. I’m going to take you now,” he murmured lowly, coming up to lay behind the brunette and fondly kissing from his neck to his cheeks on his way.

“I like you a lot too, Daniel. Thank god this is finally happening. Feelings aside, I have been seriously thirsty…”

“Hmm, I see. Let me quench your thirst today and then I’ll be sure you never go a single day feeling thirsty again, baby.”

Daniel caught Seongwoo’s chin and turned him so they could sweetly kiss as he slowly entered Seongwoo’s stretched out, wettened hole, not bothering with a condom because they trusted each other that they were clean and not promiscuous. Plus, it just felt better that way. Daniel paused, letting the tensed-up man adjust, kissing away his pain and discomfort, rubbing his hip and thigh in comfort. For a long time, they got distracted in passionate yet loving kisses, remaining connected but still, basking in the sheer joy they both felt that this miraculous moment had finally happened and it wasn’t some hot, wet dream this time.

“I’m good, Daniel. Let’s finish up what we’ve started before my family comes to bother us.”

“Surely they wouldn’t.”

Seongwoo laughed bitterly, pulling Daniel’s hand to his dick. “You don’t know them just yet. They would. They sense things and live to torture me, I swear. Hurry while we still have the chance.”

“Hmm, okay. Well, it’s a good thing you want things hurried because I don’t expect I’m going to last longer than a minute.”

Seongwoo commented playfully, “Then you better make that minute the best minute of sex I’ve ever had.”

Daniel replied with confidence, smirking into his back as he made the other purr by pumping him. “Sure, can do.”

“Oh, yeah, like that…” Seongwoo groaned into the pillow, rocking back and arching to meet his short, quick thrusts.

Daniel bit into his shoulder and grunted, gripping his hip firm and snapping his hips as hard, deep, and fast as he could go. His fingers sank deep into Seongwoo’s skin and he sucked on his neck until it was turning purple as his limit was reached within twenty seconds. Seongwoo was biting and moaning into the pillow he saw, leaving a pool of drool, trying to be quiet unlike earlier.

Daniel flipped him over so he could get deeper and really fit into his lithe, silky body and hold him close. Their noses pressed together as they back hugged, thighs pressed back to front and slipping around as the enthusiastic, wild thrusting continued. They panted and kissed, softly moaning each other’s names and encouragements with the occasional curse.

Daniel pulled Seongwoo up to kneeling so he could reach his cum smeared cock. They languidly made out, moaning against swollen, drool-soaked lips, hot breaths mingling as they pushed and pressed up into each other in a frenzied rocking motion, Daniel’s strong arm flexing as he pumped quick at Seongwoo’s head. They latched onto each other’s mouths, biting and sucking fiercely as their hips moved rapidly, the bouncing making that girly looking princess bed creak noisily which they ignored for the time being but would be telling if his family happened to be anywhere near the room. The white metal headboard banging against the wall wouldn’t help either.

Daniel found Seongwoo’s hand under the pillow and squeezed, snapping his hips hard a few more times as the most powerful orgasm he’d ever experienced came over him not a moment later. Seongwoo luckily was just ten seconds from coming as well.

They collapsed on the bed, snuggling, hugging, rocking with pleasure waves, moaning and kissing sweetly for the next several minutes. It seriously took ages for the tingling to stop, as if the universe was making up for all those days of pining for each other and tortured by fantasies which caused sleepless nights and much time wasted on pleasing themselves in hopes to get the desire out of their system. The first time they made love ended in the longest, most intense orgasm they had ever known.

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^=

They laid in each other’s arms, trying to catch their breaths, fingers lazily tracing the favorite dips and crevices in the other’s body. They looked up at the ceiling in awe with huge, dorky smiles on their sweaty, strawberry faces. It was awhile before any made a sound. Daniel was the first, a breathy laugh, followed by a comical comment.

“I never imagined that when we were first looking at this place a couple months ago and I saw this princess bed and I thought a cute little girl lived here that I would be someday fucking a hot adult man in it…”

Seongwoo chuckled, squeezing him closer and kissing his defined peck that was a bit marshmallowy when he wasn’t flexing or having been just working out. Which he adored. What was there not to adore about Kang Daniel?

“That is pretty funny. I’m that little princess loving girl you just completely defiled, you evil, perverted man.”

“Well, you sure are pretty enough to be a princess.”

“I’m not pretty! I’m…I’m…” Seongwoo scrunched up his face, clearly offended, but seemed at a loss for an adjective to describe his appearance.

“Angelic? Gorgeous? Beautiful? Stunning? Ethereal? I could give you words for days but they pale in comparison to—"

“Shh!” Seongwoo covered Daniel’s mouth when a knock came at his door, both of them turning in that direction with horror.

“Seongwoo? Hello? Are you guys finished up in there? Can I come in?” Seongwoo’s sister was there knocking on the door.

“NO!” They shouted as they saw the door knob start to turn, Daniel grabbing at the blankets to toss over them less she walked in on their nakedness with the cum and sweat dirtied sheets.

Seongwoo’s noona stopped opening the door and burst out into hyena like laughter, leaving the couple quizzical. “Mom! I win! They’re totally doing it in there!”

“Wow, that Kang boy really does move fast. Ha Ha Ha. Well, I’m not so happy about losing money usually but in this case it’s a good thing. Don’t go too hard in there, dears. We’re out of ice currently and my Seongwoo’s quite the delicate flower. Daniel, I promise to tell your mom that you’ll be here for the night, on a ‘study date’.”

Seognwoo groaned, burying his face in Daniel’s warm chest deep under the blanket. Why do I always suffer humiliation on a daily basis in front of this guy only? “Ugh, you see what I’m living with…”

“Er, yeah. I see they must give you a hard time…” Daniel himself was also mortified and wished that they had said some sort of excuse instead of just staying silent which confirmed the family’s suspicions or that they had gotten dressed at least.

Rather than dwelling on spilled milk he couldn’t do much about, he focused on making Seongwoo feel better. He hugged him tight around the blankets, kissed his forehead several times, petting and scratching his hair until Seongwoo was relaxed and making pleasant, tingly hums in his throats like his cats did when he slept with them.

“I’m glad, Seongwoo, that things turned out like this. I’ve really been wanting you to be mine. And this happened so smoothly. It’s almost like…fate or destiny or something, you know? I know it’s cheesy but somehow I really think God brought us to this house so I could meet you and…Wait, did you fall asleep on me?”

Daniel laughed as he picked up the blanket corner to discover that on the first rather romantic speech he’d been trying to give in his life, his lover had fallen asleep soundly with his nose in his collar and his parted lips releasing faint snores.

“Aigoo, this Ongcheongie. I don’t suppose now that you’ve lain your hands on me like I wanted, more so my heart which I hadn’t expected, that it’s going to be very long at all before I’ve fallen hard like a lovesick fool,” Daniel muttered.

Then he put the blanket gently back over the brown locks, squeezing his arms around the smaller man of his dreams, and closing his eyes to take a much-needed cat nap as well.

=^,^= =O.o= =-_-= =u.u= =^,^=

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this prompt. Thanks to the prompt giver and the GL mods for putting this great fic fest together. This experience has been great and I've read a lot of amazing works. Proud to have been able to contribute a little something. Have a great month, scientists. I love all my mutes, silent readers, loyalists, and every wannable I haven't become friends with yet but hope to soon~


End file.
